My little pony: La magia del amor
by Flippy781
Summary: Tras varios años en Ponyville las guardianas de la armonía aún no han encontrado el amor, pero eso cambiará con la llegada de una unicornio nueva en el pueblo que también encontrará el amor en cierto poni rojo. Amor, amistad, celos... y es que al final el amor es magia.
1. La nueva habitante en Ponyville

_Aunque es una cosa obvia voy a comenzar diciendo que My little pony le pertenece a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust. Yo solo escribí esta historia._

_My OC Melody es uno de mis personajes de DevianArt. Buscadme allí si quereís._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La nueva poni en la ciudad**

El tiempo pasa volando, también lo hacía pues en un pequeño poblado como era Ponyville.

Aunque aparentemente todos los ponis seguían con su vida como si esto no fuese así, era perfectamente observable en el ayuntamiento del pueblo, donde en las fotos que allí se guardaban era visible como todas las generaciones de Ponyville incluidas las Guardianas de la Armonía iban creciendo poco a poco.

Las Guardianas ya no eran unas adolescentes, sino que ahora eran unas jovencitas muy maduras así como hermosas.

Pinkie Pie se había convertido en una gran repostera, aunque era la única que no había madurado en absoluto. Pese a todo, todos los nuevos potrillos nacidos en el pueblo la adoraban, y la demanda de hacer de canguros había hecho que los señores Cake agrandasen su tienda para convertirla también en guardería.

Rainbow Dash cumplió enseguida su sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts, por lo que constantemente estaba de gira. No obstante su elemento seguía siendo la lealtad, por lo que si sus amigos la necesitaban siempre estaba allí.

Rarity tampoco vivía ya en Ponyville. Ella también cumplió su sueño, y pudo trasladarse a Canterlot. Ahora era la diseñadora de una cantante tan famosa como extravagante.

Ella había cambiado su "look". Se había rizado su cabellera, lo que hizo que todas las jovencitas de Ponyville lo hiciesen así.

Fluttershy ya no era tímida y reservada, sino que gracias a las clases de la princesa luna ahora era una chica asertiva que no se arrugaba ante los demás.

Applejack se hizo cargo de Sweet Apple Acres tras la triste pérdida de la Abuela Smith. Su hermano Big Macintosh la ayudaba, aunque no podían contar con la ayuda de Apple Bloom, que se había ido a estudiar a la Universidad en Canterlot, pues cuando descubrió su pasión por los números su Cutie Mark apareció, y sus hermanos insistieron en que estudiase Economía para ayudar de ese modo al negocio familiar.

Por último Twilight Sparkle, que ahora era la nueva princesa y soberana de Equestria, ya que la princesa Celestia decidió por fin que era hora de retirarse e irse a dormir para siempre.

Su fiel asistente dragón Spike seguía con ella. Él también había crecido y era un dragón casi adulto. Su cuerpo había ensanchado y sus rasgos eran ahora más duros. Además le habían crecido alas, lo que hizo que pudiese volar acompañando a su mejor amiga a todos los lados.

En cuanto al resto, todo era más o menos parecido, Cherilee (ahora felizmente casada) seguía dando clase, Sweetie Belle había conseguido su Cutie Mark tras ganar un concurso de canto "La voz Pony" y Scotaloo también siendo la de esta última patinar como una campeona. Por último estaba Zecora, que seguía recluida en su cabaña en el bosque según ella porque allí era libre del aire contaminado del pueblo.

Pero las Guardianas de la Armonía aún no habían encontrado a su poni especial.

Pero esto cambiaría con la aparición de la nueva habitante en Ponyville.

Se rumoreaba que la extravagante casa rosa que nadie compraba en el centro de las calles del pueblo había sido comprada.

"¡Me pregunto quién ha podido comprarla!" le decía Rarity a Pinkie y Fluttershy aquel día mientras tomaban un café "Su diseño daña mi vista. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayan derribado"

"Es una de las casas más antiguas del pueblo" le contestó Fluttershy "Es por eso que aún no la han derrumbado"

"¡Qué más da quien la haya comprado!" exclamó la hiperactiva Pinkie Pie "¡Lo importante es que hay alguien nuevo en Ponyville para que sea mi amigo! ¡He de ir a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida!"

Y la poni rosada se fue corriendo.

Mientras tanto Applejack y Big Macintosh trabajaban como siempre en la granja cuando ella vio pasar una carreta tirada por una unicornio. La poni granjera vio como la pobre casi no podía con su carga aun usando la magia.

"Voy a ayudarla" le dijo Applejack a su hermano mayor "Tú sigue trabajando ahora vuelvo"

"Sip" respondió el poni como era habitual en él.

La poni granjera fue al encuentro de la unicornio y se presentó. Para su sorpresa la unicornio ya la conocía.

"Eres Applejack" le dijo la unicornio "Cuando yo vivía aquí eras muy pequeña"

La unicornio cuyo nombre era Melody era de color blanco. Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas y su crin era rubia dorada y caía hermosa sobre su cabeza.

Applejack llevó el carro de Melody hasta Ponyville donde fueron rápidamente recibidos por Pinkie Pie.

"¡Así que tú eres la nueva habitante de Ponyville!" exclamó la hiperactiva poni.

"Sí. Me llamo Melody"

La poni fiestera comenzó a cantar para darle la bienvenida a la unicornio, y luego le invitó rápidamente a una fiesta.

"¡Echa el lazo, terroncito!" la frenó Applejack "Seguro que Melody quiere desempacar sus cosas primero y luego ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo"

"No. Para nada" dijo Melody, lo que hizo que Pinkie sonriera de oreja a oreja "Una fiesta puede ser divertido"

"¡Súper!" exclamó la poni rosada "¿Te importa ir a desempacar tus cosas mientras aviso a los invitados?"

Melody llegó a su nueva casa.

"Tengo que cambiar un poco el color" le dijo a la poni granjera "Ahora entiendo por qué era tan barata"

"Oye, forastera ¿Por qué me conoces?"

"Soy mayor que tú" contestó Melody "Yo iba a clase con Big Macintosh cuando éramos unos potrillos pero mi familia y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Canterlot"

"¿Y ahora has vuelto a Ponyville?"

"Sí. No me gusta tanta superficialidad. Allí no sabes nunca en quien confiar y eso me impide desarrollar mi talento especial"

Entonces Applejack miró la Cutie Mark de Melody por primera vez. Era una especie de carita sonriente.

"¿Qué simboliza tu Cutie Mark? Es tan…"

"¿Rara?" interrumpió ella "Lo sé. Mi don especial es la confianza. Hacer que los ponis confíen los unos en los otros. A veces incluso consigo que encuentren el amor"

"¿En serio?" preguntó con incredulidad la poni granjera.

Applejack nunca había encontrado el amor. Siempre había estado muy ocupada en su trabajo para tener relaciones con alguien más que sus amigas o su familia. Además ella y sus las demás (a excepción de Rarity) nunca se habían colado de algún chico.

"¿Y cómo funciona tu talento?"

"Es muy sencillo. Simplemente observo la relación entre los ponis y si entre ellos puede surgir una amistad o algo más mi cuerno me lo dice. Entonces yo me las apaño para unir a esos dos ponis o se lo dejo por su cuenta. Normalmente hago lo segundo pero si son demasiado tímidos tomo las riendas del asunto"

"Vaya. ¿Y a ti nunca…?"

"Desgraciadamente no" contestó ella "Mi poder especial solo funciona con otros ponis no conmigo"

Ambas bajaron a la fiesta de Pinkie y, allí se encontraron juntas de nuevo las Guardianas de la Armonía. Melody se inclinó ante la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

"Me alegro de conocer a la nueva ciudadana de Ponyville" dijo la princesa.

"El placer es mío, Alteza" dijo la unicornio con nerviosismo.

A Twilight pareció divertirle.

"Yo también estaba así de nerviosa ante la princesa Celestia, mi maestra. Y yo también fui nueva aquí"

"En realidad ella ya vivió aquí" le dijo Applejack a su amiga la princesa "Pero lo hizo cuando yo era una bebé y tú aún no vivías en Ponyville. Se mudaron a Canterlot"

Entonces apareció Spike corriendo con unos pergaminos en la mano.

"Twilight te requieren en Appleloosa. Los ponis y los búfalos tienen problemas… otra vez"

En ese momento el cuerno de Melody empezó a iluminarse, pero Twilight no lo vio. Applejack sí que lo vio, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento, pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión" dijo la princesa y la unicornio asintió.

"¿Por qué brillaba tu cuerno?" le preguntó la poni granjera a la unicornio.

"¿Quién es ese dragón?" preguntó ella ignorando la pregunta "Me parece que entre él y la princesa…"

"¿¡Spike?!"

"Ya sé que es un dragón, pero…"

"No es por eso. Twilight es como su hermana mayor… o casi su madre… Ella lo hizo nacer de un huevo y desde entonces está con ella"

"Ah" Melody parecía frustrada "Yo creí que mi poder era seguro…"

"Todos nos equivocamos de vez en cuando, terroncito" le consoló Applejack.

Entonces la poni granjera oyó la grave voz de su hermano que la buscaba.

"Hermanita. ¿Estás aquí? Tienes que venir a terminar la cosecha"

Big Macintosh entró en la fiesta y Melody quedó impresionada al verlo.

Ellos habían ido juntos a la escuela años atrás como le había dicho a Applejack, pero no podía imaginar cómo su compañero de colegio se había podido convertir en aquel impresionante poni rojo. Y desde luego de pequeña no se había fijado en los hermosos ojos verdes aceituna de este, ni en su hermosa crin rubia, ni en su…

"¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando, maldita sea?!" pensó para sí misma "Ve y dile hola, fuisteis amigos de pequeños. Seguro que él aún se acuerda de ti"

La unicornio se acercó al poni rojo.

"Hola, Big Macintosh. Soy Melody ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Fuimos juntos a la escuela"

"Sip"

Ella se acordó entonces lo poco hablador que era el poni campestre.

"Bueno, terroncito Big Mac y yo nos vamos" le dijo Applejack "Las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres no van a recogerse solas"

En cuanto los dos hermanos se fueron Melody dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿A qué viene eso?" le dijo una dulce voz.

Ella se giró y vio a otra unicornio blanca como ella pero con el pelo morado.

"¡Rarity!" exclamó, lo que provoco la sonrisa de la unicornio diseñadora, que le encantó que la reconociese.

"¿Por qué has suspirado de ese modo? ¿Puede ser…? ¡Oh! ¡Te gusta!"

Melody se ruborizó.

"¿Quién?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! Big Macintosh"

"No que va"

"Será mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, cielo" le dijo la unicornio de crin morada usando un tono de voz un poco cruel "Muchas chicas están interesadas en él y ninguna lo ha conseguido"

Melody se entristeció por lo que Rarity le había dicho. Era cierto. Ella no era hermosa sino que estaba en la media.

La unicornio de crin rubia se fue a su casa y acomodó en la cama con tristeza. Su fiel mascota Elvis la paloma acudió a consolarla.

Melody simplemente se quedó sobre su cama hasta que se durmió. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

_Bueno. Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste. Dentro de poco el segundo capítulo_


	2. Visita a Sweet Apple Acres

_Aquí está el capítulo número dos de mi fanfic._

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Visita a Sweet Apple Acres**

Tras una semana en Ponyville, Melody sintió que se iba acostumbrando al lugar.

Como ya se había imaginado, en el pueblo todos se conocían entre sí, y pronto conoció a todos los habitantes y se rencontró con sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela: Caramel, Derpy, Doctor Whooves entre otros.

Pero aún seguía pensando en su amigo de la infancia Big Macintosh.

¿Realmente Rarity le había dicho la verdad o estaba mintiendo? ¿No sería que ella también estaba enamorada de él y le estaba engañando para que creyese que no tenía posibilidades?

Melody pensó sobre esto. Según los rumores, Rarity estaba saliendo con un poni de Canterlot llamado Trenderhoof, pero solo eran rumores de un pequeño pueblo, y, a su juicio muy poco fiables.

Elvis arrulló y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tú que crees?" le preguntó la unicornio a su mascota "¿Debería o no debería hacer caso a lo que dice Rarity?"

La paloma arrulló de nuevo, pero esta vez para "contestar" a la pregunta de su dueña.

"Sí, lo más probable es que ella fuese una cotilla y solo estaba intentando confundirme"

Melody pareció más animada.

"¿Sabes, Elvis? Tal vez me pase por Sweet Apple Acres. No creo que a Applejack le importe, al fin y al cabo puedo ayudarles"

Muy animada, la unicornio salió de su casa y galopó por todo Ponyville.

La granja no estaba excesivamente lejos de su casa. Tan solo a diez minutos si uno iba al galope.

Pronto llegó allí, pero vio que había mucho revuelo. Se acercó más y oyó música country. Al parecer unos cuantos ponis que ella no conocía estaban haciendo una fiesta rural o algo por el estilo.

"No está bien colarse en una fiesta si no has recibido invitación" pensó, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una voz chillona a sus espaldas la frenó.

"¡Hola, Melody! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!"

Era Pinkie Pie. Parecía muy contenta de verla, pero Melody no sabía qué decir. La poni rosa le había invitado a su primera fiesta y a otra más. ¿Entonces por qué no a esta?

Antes de que Melody pudiese contestar a estas preguntas, Applejack fue hacia ellas.

"Melody. Es un placer verte, terroncito"

"Venía a hacerles una visita, pero veo que este no es un buen momento…"

"Pues veras, ahora estamos en una Reunión Familiar de la familia Apple"

Melody miró de reojo a Pinkie Pie. Había oído en Ponyville que ellas eran primas lejanas o algo por el estilo.

"Bueno, pues ya volveré mañana"

La unicornio se disponía a irse, pero la poni granjera no la dejó.

"¿Te he dicho que te tienes que ir? ¡Quédate! ¡Tengo que presentarte a toda la familia Apple!"

Melody no sabía qué decir. Estaba muy sorprendida. Apenas conocía a Applejack, por lo que no se esperaba que la invitase a algo tan importante cómo una reunión familiar.

Pinkie Pie sonrió exageradamente.

"¡Sí!" gritó la poni rosa "¡Quédate!¡Quédate!¡Quédate!"

"De acuerdo" dijo por fin la unicornio.

Applejack le presentó a todos los asistentes. Melody estrechó un montón de pezuñas, pero para ella fue especialmente importante el conocer a Apple Bloom, hermana pequeña de su amiga.

"Bueno, espero que estés lista para un poco de diversión" le dijo Applejack a Melody "Los juegos van a empezar"

"¿Juegos?"

La poni granjera no le contestó y se dirigió a los asistentes.

"¡Atención! ¡El primer juego será atrapar manzanas con la boca! ¡Traed el barril!"

Uno de los familiares llevó un barril. En el fondo había manzanas de todos tamaños y colores.

"¿Os parece bien que empiece la invitada?"

Todos los miembros de la familia Apple asintieron, para el horror de la unicornio. Ella no tenía ni idea de juegos rurales. Había crecido en Canterlot. Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de todos ellos, delante de Big Macintosh….Melody no pudo pensar en nada más, Pinkie le había agarrado la cabeza.

"Ya sé que no sabes jugar, así que yo te enseñaré" dijo la poni, tan alegre como siempre.

La unicornio iba a protestar, pero la poni rosada sumergió su cabeza en el barril casi ahogándola. Melody luchó por liberarse, pero Pinkie Pie la sujetaba con mucha fuerza. La unicornio agarró fuertemente una manzana con la boca.

"A ver si así me suelta" pensó, y efectivamente, Pinkie la soltó y ella pudo sacar la cabeza del barril pudiendo tomar así una gran bocanada de aire.

"¿Ves?" dijo inocentemente la poni rosada "Gracias a mí lo has conseguido"

Melody iba a contestarle una grosería, pero se dio cuenta de que todos los asistentes la aplaudían, y se ruborizó.

Como era de esperar, la unicornio quedó en último lugar en el juego de las manzanas. Tampoco pudo hacer un bordado, pero ayudó a su amiga Applejack a preparar un delicioso pie de manzanas. Realmente estaba disfrutando del día.

"Bien, familia Apple. Es hora de finalizar la reunión con la foto de familia" anunció Applejack después de que todos habían terminado de comer.

"¿Foto de familia?" pensó Melody "Yo no soy miembro así que…"

La unicornio se apartó del objetivo de la cámara situada delante del granero, pero la poni campestre se dio cuenta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Has convivido con nosotros todo el día, así que te quedarás también en la foto"

La familia de Applejack era tan numerosa que tuvieron que apretarse para poder entrar todos.

Antes de que hicieran las fotos, Melody se apretujó tanto como pudo al lado de Big Macintosh, que estaba situado a su lado. Aunque la unicornio lo hizo con la intención de salir en la foto tan poco como le fuese posible, disfrutó del contacto físico con el poni rojo.

Tras la foto, todos los ponis de la familia Apple, incluyendo Apple Bloom se fueron y solo quedaron Big Macintosh y Applejack.

Melody emprendió el camino hacia su casa, cuando el poni rojo la alcanzó.

"¿Te importa si vamos a dar una vuelta?" le preguntó él hablando con ella por primera vez "Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos"

"Por supuesto que sí, vamos" respondió al instante la unicornio.

Ambos pasearon por los alrededores de la granja, recordando viejos tiempos y riéndose.

"¿Te acuerdas del baile en primaria?"

"¡Como olvidarlo! Nos reímos muchísimo cuando Caramel intentó bailar break-dance y se dio una trompada contra el suelo"

"Recuerdo que te regale una rosa ¿No es así?"

"En realidad fue una margarita. Era mi flor preferida, no me deshice de ella hasta que se marchitó"

Entonces Melody pensó que quizá había hablado demasiado. No quería revelar sus sentimientos hasta saber si él estaba interesado o no en ella, aunque fuese sólo un poquito.

Miró a Big Macintosh, su rostro no se había modificado mucho, por lo que pensó que no le había oído.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar con unas vistas magníficas. Desde ahí podían ver todo el campo de manzanas, los árboles más altos del bosque Everfree, y más al fondo las montañas.

Melody estaba fascinada por la belleza del paisaje.

"Esto no se veía en Canterlot. Es realmente asombroso"

Big Macintosh estaba con ella, su amigo de la infancia, con el que tanto había jugado en aquellos lugares.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Melody. Ella y Big Macintosh eran unos potrillos y jugaban en un lugar muy parecido a aquel. La pequeña unicornio intentaba usar sus poderes mágicos para hacer levitar una manzana, aunque le costaba mucho.

"¡Venga, Mel! ¡Tú puedes!" le animaba el potro rojo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo la pequeña unicornio consiguió levantar la manzana.

"¡Lo conseguí!" exclamó ella feliz cuando la manzana se elevó en el aire.

En ese momento un destello y mágicamente el dibujo de una carita sonriente apareció en su costado.

"¡Mi Cutie Mark! ¡He conseguido mi Cutie Mark!"

La pequeña unicornio daba brincos, pero el potro rojo suspiró.

"¡Qué envidia! ¡Ojalá yo tuviese una!"

"Seguro que pronto consigues la tuya"

De no ser por Big Macintosh, ella no habría obtenido su Cutie Mark. Su confianza mutua le había mostrado su talento. ¿Significaba eso que su destino era ser algo más que amigos?

La unicornio se acercó al potro rojo y se inclinó sobre él. Big Macintosh se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

"Todo se ve tan bonito desde aquí" dijo Melody

"Sip"

Melody miró a Big Macintosh. Realmente era hermoso, mucho más bello de lo que ella recordaba.

Esperó hasta que finalmente él la miró y ambos se miraron durante un breve tiempo. Ella sabía que uno de los dos acabaría pronto por desviar la mirada así que formuló su deseo en forma de pregunta.

"Big Mac ¿Puedo besarte?"

La pregunta cogió al poni rojo por sorpresa, por lo que tardó en responder.

"Por favor" susurró la unicornio.

"Sip" respondió finalmente el poni campestre.

Melody acercó poco a poco su hocico al de Big Macintosh y torpemente sus hocicos se juntaron. Fue un beso muy tímido, pero muy especial.

"Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Se ha hecho muy tarde" dijo ella poco después.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Melody" se despidió él.

Ambos tenían mucha vergüenza después de lo ocurrido.

Melody llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a contar lo sucedido a Elvis, su mascota.

"¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Nos hemos besado! Bueno… yo le he besado a él… ¡Pero aun así ha sido especial!"

La paloma arrulló feliz. Mientras su dueña fuese feliz, él también lo sería.

Tras un rato, la unicornio decidió irse a la cama, pero pensó que la próxima vez iría a por un beso más apasionado.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ¿Prosperará la relación entre Melody y Big Mac? Sigan leyendo el fanfic para averiguarlo._


	3. Viaje a Canterlot

**Capítulo 3. Viaje a Canterlot**

A Melody le despertaron unos tambores que acompañaban a los primeros rayos de sol.

Cuando se asomó a ver quién estaba tocando vio a Pinkie Pie. ¿Quién si no tocaría nada más amanecer? Los otros ponis salieron de sus casas a quejarse.

"¡No me puedo creer que la princesa me requiera para algo tan importante!" decía la poni rosada con emoción.

La unicornio fue a su encuentro.

"¿Qué pasa, Pinkie?"

"¡La princesa me ha elegido a mí para organizar el Festival de Otoño!" exclamó la hiperactiva poni rosada "¿¡A qué es genial!?"

La unicornio que había crecido en Canterlot conocía perfectamente esa festividad. En ella se servían manzanas caramelizadas y los ponis bailaban con su pareja toda la velada. Enseguida pensó con quién le gustaría bailar.

"¡Oh! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas?" le preguntó entonces Pinkie Pie.

"Es que la princesa no me lo ha pedido a mí"

"No digas tonterías. Twilight es muy comprensiva. Seguro que no le importa"

Ambas se dispusieron a coger el tren de camino a Canterlot y pasaron el largo trayecto hablando y riendo. Melody pudo ver que Pinkie era una poni muy simpática si se le daba la oportunidad.

Por fin llegaron a Canterlot, donde ya les esperaban la princesa y su fiel asistente dragón.

Twilight y Pinkie se abrazaron a modo de saludo.

"Espero que no te importe si Melody me ayuda con los preparativos"

"No, en absoluto"

La princesa se dirigió a la unicornio.

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea no dudes en pasar por palacio"

"Si, Alteza"

Entonces cuando Twilight y Spike se iban, Melody pudo sentir de nuevo su poder, esta vez con más fuerza.

Recordó lo que Applejack le dijo: La princesa era para el dragón su hermana mayor, e incluso su madre…

Mientras Pinkie colgaba una pancarta gigante, Melody seguía pensando si su magia estaba fallando.

"Pinkie ¿Tú conoces a Twilight y Spike desde hace mucho?"

"Desde que se mudaron a Ponyville"

"¿Has pensado en ellos dos como… algo más que amigos?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

La unicornio no podía resistir más su deseo de compartir su descubrimiento con otro poni.

"¿Sabes guardar un secreto?"

"Sí, hare una Pinkie-promesa y no se lo contaré a nadie"

Melody le explicó lo ocurrido, a lo que Pinkie le dijo que confiase en su don como ella confiaba en su Pinkie-sentido.

Cuando pararon para descansar, una voz llamó a la poni rosa desde el cielo. Era Rainbow Dash.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, gracias Rainbow. Melody ha venido aquí para ayudarme"

Rainbow Dash y Melody se conocieron en la fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie había hecho, pero apenas habían hablado.

"¿Ya sabéis a qué poni vais a invitar al Baile de Otoño?" preguntó entonces la poni fiestera.

"Seguro que a mí me lo piden todos. ¿Quién no querría ir al baile con una miembro de los Wonderbolts? La respuesta es nadie. No necesito pedirlo"

En ese momento, llegó un pegaso azul, con la crin aún más azulada.

"Rainbow, tenemos que volver a los entrenamientos"

"Ya voy, Soarin" le contestó Rainbow. Se volvió hacia su amiga para despedirse y se fue.

El cuerno de Melody se iluminó.

"Parece que Rainbow y ese pegaso pueden llegar a ser algo más que compañeros" pensó la unicornio.

Acabado el descanso, ambas tuvieron que seguir preparando el festival. Era un trabajo duro pero gratificante.

"Parece que nos llevará más tiempo del que creíamos" dijo Pinkie "Tendremos que quedarnos en Canterlot"

Por suerte no tuvieron que buscar alojamiento, pues la princesa las invitó a quedarse en palacio.

Al día siguiente, Melody se pasó por el campo de deportes en Canterlot. Le habían dicho que allí entrenaban los Wonderbolts, y ella quería saber si la sensación que había tenido el día anterior entre la posible relación entre Rainbow Dash y Soarin era cierta.

Efectivamente. Mientras la unicornio los observaba, notaba como su cuerno se iluminaba cada vez que ellos estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

"No hay duda" pensó Melody para sí misma "Entre ellos puede haber más que amistad"

Sin embargo, Soarin no parecía muy dispuesto a mantener ningún tipo de interacción no amistosa con Rainbow Dash, así que cuando a los Wonderbolts les dieron un rato libre, Melody decidió actuar de mediadora.

Fue hacia donde estaba el pegaso, y tras charlar un rato le preguntó por el Festival de Otoño.

"¿Vas a ir?"

"Sí, aunque creo que los Wonderbolts no actuamos esa noche. Por cierto ¿Tienes pareja?"

"Sí" mintió esta vez la unicornio. Si no, quizá él la invitase y no podría ir con quien ella quería "Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que Rainbow Dash no tiene aún pareja, creo que deberías pedírselo a ella"

"No es mala idea" le contestó Soarin "Voy a buscarla para pedírselo"

Melody sonrió feliz al ver que había cumplido su objetivo, pero cuando se disponía a volver con Pinkie Pie para acabar los preparativos se encontró una pegaso que la cerraba el paso y la miraba con gesto hostil. Al igual que Rainbow y Soarin ella también llevaba un traje de los Wonderbolts. Enseguida la reconoció, se trataba de Spitfire, la capitana.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" le preguntó la pegaso de forma agresiva mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Melody no sabía lo que ella le estaba intentando decir, pero desvió la mirada, pues aquellos ojos dorados resultaban demasiado intimidantes.

"¿El qué?"

"¡Ahora Soarin invitará a Rainbow al baile de otoño! ¿Con quién voy yo ahora?"

La unicornio se sintió mal por ella. Deseó que pasase volando un pegaso, o que se les cruzara un poni, pegaso o unicornio que pudiese ser compatible con ella, pero no sucedió.

"Sigo esperando respuesta" dijo Spitfire cada vez más enfadada.

"Lo siento. Yo creí que hacían buena pareja y por eso decidí intervenir. En serio que lo siento"

La capitana de los Wonderbolts se relajó un poco.

"No te quito la razón. Yo también lo creo. Es solo que me cuesta hablar con los chicos menos con él, por eso me sería más fácil pedirle que me acompañase"

"De verás que lo siento, yo… no tenía ni idea"

"Bueno, de momento debes irte de aquí. Vamos a retomar los entrenamientos y sin un pase especial no puedes venir"

La unicornio obedeció de inmediato y salió del lugar.

Cuando Melody caminaba, se encontró con Rarity, que no iba sola, sino que la acompañaba su hermana menor, Sweetie Belle. La unicornio de crin rubia las saludó y se dispuso a volver, pero la poni diseñadora le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, y pronto las tres estaban tomando café en la cafetería más cara de Canterlot.

"Me siento muy incómoda estando aquí" dijo Melody.

"¡Oh, querida! ¡Este lugar es perfecto!"

"¿Sobre qué querías hablar?"

"Quería disculparme por lo cruel que fui contigo en la fiesta de bienvenida. No quise hacerte sentir insegura. Por supuesto que tienes posibilidades con el hermano de Applejack si te esfuerzas. De hecho creo que ya has conseguido algo más que la mayoría"

Las palabras que Rarity había pronunciado casi hicieron que Melody se atragantase con el café.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Scotaloo dijo que os vio a ti y a Big Macintosh besándoos" afirmó Sweetie Belle hablando por primera vez.

"Y ella me lo contó a mí" continúo la unicornio de crin morada señalando a su hermana pequeña.

"Bueno, es que…"

"¿Crees que él te pedirá que seas su pareja en el Baile de Otoño?" preguntó Rarity antes de que Melody pudiese encontrar una excusa.

"Claro ¿Por qué no?"

La unicornio de crin rubia no entendía por qué la unicornio diseñadora le hacía tantas preguntas.

"Bueno, tengo que volver porque estoy ayudando a Pinkie con los preparativos del baile"

Y Melody se fue galopando antes de dar oportunidad a Rarity de contestar.

Melody llegó jadeando por el cansancio, preguntándose si Pinkie se habría enfadado por su retraso, pero observó que los preparativos estaban terminados. En ese momento, se topó con Spike. A pesar de que ya lo había visto un par de ocasiones, esta era la primera vez que lo veía a solas y tan de cerca. Resultaba bastante intimidante.

"Pinkie me pidió que te dijese que te espera en la estación de tren. Dijo que no podía aguantar las ganas de organizar e hizo el trabajo"

"De acuerdo"

Melody no se pudo resistir a probar si su presentimiento era cierto o no.

"¿Sabes si la princesa ha encontrado ya pareja para el baile?" Al ver la cara de sorpresa que se le quedaba al dragón enseguida añadió "Es porque yo aún no, y quería saber si tenía para no esperar a que su pareja me invite a mí"

"No, como princesa ella debe presidir el baile, así que no bailará"

"Qué pena. Supongo que tú como su fiel asistente la acompañarás ¿No?"

"Exacto"

"Entonces podríamos decir que tú eres su pareja"

Spike se ruborizó, lo que hizo que Melody pensase que tal vez no se había equivocado.

De camino a casa Melody le contó a Pinkie Pie todo lo ocurrido.

"¿En serio Soarin va a invitar a Rainbow Dash? ¡Wau! Espero que no vayan al baile con sus trajes de Wonderbolts, aunque sería divertido"

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Rarity estaba tan interesada en averiguar las cosas entre Big Macintosh y yo"

"Rarity es algo cotilla, no se lo tengas en cuenta"

Las sorpresas de aquel día no habían acabado.

Cuando Melody llegó a su casa, vio con horror que alguien había entrado. Dentro todo estaba desordenado: su poca ropa sacada de los cajones y amontonada en el suelo, las paredes salpicadas de barro y el espejo de su habitación roto.

Elvis la paloma temblaba en un rincón, su dueña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Ya pasó, bonito. Ya pasó"

Fuera quien fuera el responsable se había asegurado de no dejar una pista que lo delatase.

¿Pero quién había podido hacer algo así? Y lo que era más importante aún ¿Por qué?

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo número tres. Espero que les vaya gustando._

_¿Quién se habrá colado en casa de Melody? ¿Tal vez Spitfire como venganza? ¿Rarity?_

_¿Con quién irá Melody al baile?_

_Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo ;)_


	4. El Festival de Otoño

_Otra semana más, así que les dejo el nuevo Capítulo de mi fanfic. ¡Que lo disfruten mucho!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El Festival de Otoño **

Al día siguiente Applejack fue a casa de Melody para ayudarle con el desorden.

"Tienes que tener cuidado o te cortarás con los cristales" le previno la poni granjera.

"¿Vas a ir al baile, Applejack?"

"¡No! No me van esa clase de cosas, además no tengo a nadie para ir"

"¿Por qué no invitas a Caramel?"

"Va a ir con su novia"

"¿Y al Doctor Whooves?"

"Muy raro para mi gusto"

Y es que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Melody estaba caminando rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres con la intención de pedirle a Big Macintosh que fuera su pareja cuando se cruzó con Fluttershy.

"Que alegría verte de nuevo, Melody" exclamó la pegaso.

"Sí, yo también me alegro"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A Sweet Apple Acres. Tengo que... hablar con Big Mac"

"Mi pequeño Angel y yo nos vamos de picnic" Fluttershy acarició a su mascota "¿Verdad que sí, pequeño? ¿Verdad que sí?"

Entonces el conejo se escapó de sus brazos empezó a correr.

"¡Espera, pequeño!" le gritó su dueña, pero el pequeño no paró.

"¡Yo lo atrapo!" exclamó Melody, y echo a correr detrás de él.

El animal era más rápido de lo que ella pensaba.

"Hechizo de levitación" pensó la unicornio.

Y gracias a la levitación atrapó al conejo y se dispuso a devolvérselo a Fluttershy.

"Muchas gracias, me has hecho un gran favor"

"No es nada" le respondió Melody lista para retomar la marcha hacia Sweet Apple Acres. No vio la sonrisa malvada que se dibujó en el rostro de la pegaso.

Melody llegó a la granja y buscó a Big Macintosh, al que encontró arando el campo.

"Big Mac, tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Sip?"

"Sabes que hay un baile en Canterlot para celebrar la llegada del otoño ¿Verdad?"

"Sip"

"Entonces he pensado que, no sé, quizá podríamos ir juntos"

"Lo siento, pero ya voy a ir con otra poni"

Melody se entristeció mucho. Big Macintosh al notar esto dijo:

"Quizá podría cambiar los planes y…"

"No" le cortó la unicornio "Está bien. Espero que lo paséis muy bien"

Melody decidió entonces que no iba a ir al baile, así que el día antes del acontecimiento fue a ver a Applejack. Quizá podrían hacer una fiesta de pijamas y divertirse.

"Lo siento, caramelo" se disculpó la poni granjera "Al final sí voy a ir al baile, Noteworthy me lo pidió después de que Fluttershy le dijo que no y yo accedí"

Entonces Melody tomó la decisión de ir, aunque fuese sin pareja. Tal vez podría pasar la velada con Twilight y Spike. Parecían buenos, además era la única opción que quedaba. Todos los ponis tenían pareja a esas alturas.

Al día siguiente, la unicornio se preparó para ir a Canterlot.

Únicamente tenía un vestido de gala en casa. Había pertenecido a su madre. Era de color verde y llevaba como accesorios un collar y un par de pendientes.

Una vez llegó a Canterlot, se apresuró a ir a palacio, en cuyo jardín se celebraría el baile.

Allí se encontró con Rainbow Dash acompañada por Soarin, quién le guiñó un ojo en señal de agradecimiento. Realmente no se había equivocado en pensar que eran compatibles.

Rarity iba con un unicornio famoso en Canterlot llamado Hoity Toity, aunque la unicornio rubia no notó nada en su cuerno, lo que significaba que ellos no estaban destinados.

Pinkie Pie estaba acompañada de un poni con una melena extravagante que ella no conocía. En cuanto la vio, la poni rosa corrió a saludarla y le presentó a su acompañante cuyo nombre era Cheese Sandwich. Poco pudo hablar Melody con él, pues era demasiado hiperactivo para mantener una conversación. El cuerno de la unicornio se iluminó al instante y, ella pensó que efectivamente eran tal para cual.

Applejack la saludó brevemente y enseguida se preparó para bailar con su pareja.

Twilight y Spike estaban más al fondo, presidiendo la ceremonia. Melody se dispuso a ir hacia ellos.

"¿No has traído pareja?" le preguntó Spike "¿Acaso nadie ha querido invitarte?"

Twilight le lanzó enseguida una mirada chispeante para indicarle que se callase y le invitó a sentarse con ellos.

Melody pensó. Había visto a todas las guardianas… no, faltaba una… Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y... ¡Fluttershy!

La unicornio quedó asombrada al ver que la pegaso iba acompañada nada más y nada menos que por el poni rojo a quien ella había querido invitar. Melody se sintió fatal al verlos juntos (Una mezcla de celos y dolor).

Al rato, Twilight dio la señal y DJ Pon-3 puso música.

La princesa y su asistente comenzaron una conversación en la que la unicornio se perdió enseguida al ser desconocido el tema tratado.

Vio como las otras bailaban, pero se entristeció al ver a Big Macintosh bailando con Fluttershy ¡Como le habría gustado a ella bailar con él! Enseguida se obligó a mirar a otra parte.

Rarity y su acompañante bailaban románticamente, mientras que el baile de Applejack era obviamente más rural.

Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich bailaban alocadamente haciendo extraños movimientos y balaceándose violentamente de un lado a otro.

"¡Como no tengan cuidado van a herir a alguien!" le dijo Spike a Twilight.

El dragón acababa de decir esto, cuando la poni rosa se puso a bailar en espiral, acabando mareada. Entonces chocó con un camarero. Este debido a la fuerza con la que fue empujado chocó con una estatua que representaba al dragón Spike, y, finalmente esta se balanceó de un lado a otro para el horror de todos los asistentes hasta que, finalmente cayó encima de Big Macintosh, que se encontraba bailando cerca de ella. Fluttershy por su parte se apartó y salió ilesa.

El poni rojo fue inmediatamente trasladado al hospital de Canterlot. Aunque pronto vieron que no era nada grave. Aun así decidieron dejarle en observación esa noche.

Melody fue corriendo a verlo.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó muy preocupada.

"Sí, afortunadamente estoy acostumbrado a transportar cosas pesadas. Mi columna pudo aguantarlo, aunque me duele bastante"

"Pobrecito"

La unicornio se acercó a él.

"Al final parece que se suspendió el Baile de Otoño" dijo ella.

"Sip, es una pena. Mi hermana me dijo que Pinkie y tú os habíais esforzado mucho en organizarlo"

"En realidad ella hizo casi todo el trabajo. Yo solo la ayudé"

Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio.

"¿Por qué viniste al baile? No tenías pareja"

"No, pero no quería perdérmelo. Me gusta el Baile de Otoño"

"¿Tienes idea de lo mal que mientes? Si no tenías pareja tenías que haber vuelto a Sweet Apple Acres y haberme pedido que fuese contigo"

"Pero tú ibas a ir con Fluttershy" replicó la unicornio.

"Le dije que sí a Fluttershy cuando me invitó a que fuese con ella porque creí que tú no ibas a hacerlo, después de… bueno, tú ya sabes"

Ambos se ruborizaron. Los dos recordaron ese día donde sus hocicos se habían juntado por primera (y única) vez.

"¿Sabes por qué no me di cuenta que la estatua se me iba a caer encima?" preguntó Big Macintosh, a lo que Melody negó con la cabeza "Porque estaba mirando a la poni más bella de la fiesta"

"¿Fluttershy?" preguntó ella desviando la mirada "Su vestido era espectacular. Supongo que se lo hizo Rarity"

"No"

"¿Rarity? Siempre se ve bien pero hoy…"

"A ti" la interrumpió él, lo que hizo que la unicornio se sintiese rebosante de felicidad.

En ese momento Melody se apoyó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y acerco su cabeza a la de Big Macintosh. Su mirada era muy seductora.

"Aún estamos a tiempo de estar juntos. Todavía estamos en Canterlot"

El poni rojo vio lo que la unicornio quería decir.

"Sip, además aún tenemos pendiente un asunto"

Ella rio dulcemente y luego besó a su amado intentando no apoyarse en él, pues no estaba recuperado del todo. Esta vez fue más largo, Melody dejó bailar sus labios con los de Big Macintosh muy lentamente.

"Puedes hacerlo mejor" se dijo a sí misma.

Y efectivamente, la tercera vez dejó que la lengua del poni entrase en su boca, llenándosela de un sabor que era parecido a un dulce pie de manzana.

Después de eso, la unicornio dejó reposar cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre el pecho del poni rojo.

Big Macintosh le acarició dulcemente el pelo hasta que ambos se durmieron, sin darse cuenta de que los habían estado vigilando.

Los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Melody.

Aún tenía la cabeza sobre Big Macintosh, así que con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La unicornio solo pudo pensar en que aunque no había podido ir al baile con el poni rojo al final había podido pasar la noche con él, lo cual era algo parecido.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, todavía queda mucha historia._

_Aprovecho para despedirme y darles un abrazo a aquellos que dejaron Reviews._


	5. Temporada de cosecha

_Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._

_Este capítulo es un poco más largo, así que toménse su tiempo para leer. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Trabajos agrícolas**

La amistad entre Applejack y Melody se fortaleció muchísimo a partir de lo sucedido en Canterlot, pues, desde entonces, la unicornio se pasaba casi a diario por Sweet Apple Acres.

Normalmente lo hacía para ayudar a los hermanos en las duras labores agrícolas, pero a veces simplemente lo hacía para visitarlos.

La temporada de cosecha iba a empezar pronto, lo cual significaba que Big Macintosh apenas tendría tiempo para ella hasta que acabase la temporada.

Melody estaba decidida a echar una mano en la cosecha, pues eso aceleraría el proceso. Además la encantaba ver trabajar a su poni especial y cómo se mostraba su cuerpo sudado por el esfuerzo.

Melody volvía de la biblioteca (que una vez fue hogar de la princesa pero luego se convirtió en pública) con un libro sobre agricultura que le había dejado la anciana bibliotecaria, cuando el conejito Angel se lo quitó.

"¡Eh!" protestó Melody al ver como el animalito se lo llevaba a su dueña, que lo echó un vistazo.

"Vaya. Parece que cierta unicornio se interesa en la agricultura" dijo la pegaso con un tono despectivo "Espero que no hayas robado el libro como robas otras cosas"

A Melody la ofendió el comentario. Ella no era ninguna ladrona.

"¡Yo no he robado nada a nadie!"

"En Canterlot robaste algo más que el tiempo de la princesa"

"¡Yo no robé el tiempo a la princesa! ¡Ella y Spike me dejaron estar con ellos!"

"¡Aun así sí me robaste algo a MÍ!"

"¡No lo hice!"

"¡Me robaste a mi acompañante!"

Lo que Fluttershy dijo cogió por sorpresa a Melody.

"¡No te robé a tu acompañante! Simplemente fui a verlo al hospital"

"Sí, seguro" dijo sarcásticamente la pegaso "Seguro que Pinkie y tú lo planeasteis todo así. Rarity me dijo que estuvisteis juntas en Canterlot"

"¡Pinkie es tu amiga! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible de ella?"

"Yo…"

La pegaso de pelo rosa no pudo seguir hablando. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se fue volando. La unicornio se sintió fatal por lo ocurrido. ¿Ella estaba enamorada de Big Macintosh también o solo se había molestado por no haber podido bailar juntos?

Melody se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y tras recoger su libro volvió a su casa.

Melody pasó la tarde leyendo el libro mientras Elvis la observaba.

"Tengo que hacer bien la cosecha" le dijo a su mascota "Si lo hago bien terminaremos pronto y Big Mac tendrá tiempo para mí"

No debía ser tan difícil. Según lo que había leído en el libro simplemente había que golpear el árbol con sus cascos traseros, recoger las manzanas en un cubo y luego clasificarlas.

Cuando la temporada comenzó, Melody fue a Sweet Apple Acres durante días.

El primer día le costó muchísimo. Sus patas traseras le dolían al golpear los árboles.

Applejack insistía en que se fuese a casa.

"De nada nos servirá si te rompes tus cascos traseros, dulzura" dijo.

Pero Melody no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Necesitaba demostrarle a Big Macintosh que podía estar a la altura.

Tras terminar el duro trabajo volvió a casa y se durmió enseguida.

El segundo y tercer día también fueron bastante duros.

No obstante, el cuarto día fue todo mucho más fácil. Sus cascos empezaron a tener la fuerza suficiente como para hacer caer las manzanas de los árboles menos gruesos de una vez, aunque sabía que tendrían que pasar años antes de tener la perfección de Applejack y Big Macintosh.

Aquel día la poni granjera les preparó unos deliciosos bocadillos de hierba. Los tres comieron y bromearon como si fuesen viejos amigos.

El quinto día, Applejack tuvo que ausentarse muy a su pesar. Por lo visto había surgido una amenaza en el reino y necesitaban al elemento de la honestidad para combatirlo. Por su parte Melody y Big Macintosh continuaron su labor agrícola como si nada grave sucediese.

No obstante, el sexto día surgieron problemas.

Mientras Melody estaba separando las manzanas rojas de las doradas dos unicornios acudieron a molestarla.

Uno era bajito y rechoncho. Tenía el pelo naranja y dos dientes muy largos.

El otro en cambio era más alto, pero también muy delgado. Tenía cara de tonto y el pelo corto y azul.

Melody pensó que eran muy desagradables.

"Señorita ¿Le gustaría venir a dar un paseo con nosotros?" le preguntó el más bajito. El tono de voz lo hizo aún más desagradable.

La unicornio se preguntó cómo podían estar intentando ligar con ella ¡Solo eran unos adolescentes!

El alto rio y luego "accidentalmente" le dio una palmadita a Melody en el trasero. La unicornio le arreó un sopapo.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido? Nadie me toca excepto mi amado…"

"¿Tu amado novio imaginario?" se burló uno de los unicornios.

"Sí, seguro que te da unos potrillos imaginarios muy feos" dijo el otro unicornio usando el mismo tono de burla de su compañero.

Melody estaba furiosa. Les gritó que se fueran, pero ellos no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo. Descaradamente robaron dos manzanas y las masticaron con la boca abierta delante de ella.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La unicornio de crin rubia apuntó su cuerno hacia uno de ellos y lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento. El unicornio alto y delgado gritó cuando vio el hechizo aproximarse a él, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado contraatacó lanzando también otro hechizo.

El hechizo de Melody era claramente más fuerte. El unicornio enseguida pidió ayuda a su compañero.

"¡Snails, ayúdame!"

El unicornio bajito disparó un segundo hechizo contra ella, que, aunque intentó aguantar pronto fue golpeada por los dos hechizos simultáneamente lo que la hizo salir disparada y dar varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer nuevamente al suelo.

"¡Que movimiento hizo, Snips!"

"Sí. Parecía una cometa volando en un día de viento"

Y ambos rieron.

Ella comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia, lo que provocó más risas de ambos unicornios.

En ese momento para sorpresa de los tres, Big Macintosh apareció lleno de furia.

"¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI GRANJA ANTES DE QUE LOS MACHAQUE A PATADAS!"

Los dos unicornios enseguida se acobardaron debido al enorme tamaño del poni rojo, que si ya era grande de por sí, cabreado lo parecía aún más.

"¿Qué hacemos, Snails?"

"¡Usa las patas y corre!"

Y los dos cobardes unicornios huyeron.

Big Macintosh ayudó a Melody a levantarse.

"¡Como esos niñatos te hayan hecho el más mínimo daño…!"

"No, tranquilízate. Estoy bien"

Applejack llegó corriendo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto la poni granjera "Parecía que pasaba algo grave"

"Snips y Snails" le contestó su hermano.

"Parece que esos delincuentes juveniles andan armando jaleo otra vez"

"Sip"

"Bueno, hermano. Si vuelven a poner un casco en nuestra granja te juro que los haré pedazos y les convertiré en comida para grifos"

El poni rojo insistió en acompañar a la unicornio a su casa por si los unicornios trataban de volver a acosarla, pero no ocurrió nada. Esta vez, a diferencia de lo ocurrido en el baile, él no la volvió a besar.

"No sé qué pasa, Elvis" le dijo la unicornio a su paloma mascota "Big Mac no me ha vuelto a besar en toda la semana. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo ocurrido en el hospital de Canterlot únicamente fue un sueño"

El último día de cosecha, Applejack felicitó a Melody por todo su esfuerzo en la labor.

"Has estado increíble, terroncito. Realmente deberías llevar el apellido Apple"

"Bueno quizá con suerte lo haga en un futuro" pensó la unicornio para sí.

Cuando terminaron, la poni granjera preparó una deliciosa empanada y los tres rieron y festejaron brindando con zumo de manzana.

Melody había logrado su objetivo. Ahora Big Macintosh tendría tiempo para ella durante dos semanas, que era el tiempo que faltaba hasta la venta del zumo de manzanas, así que ambos planearon una tarde de picnic para estar juntos al día siguiente.

No obstante, cuando esperaba a su acompañante, recibió una nota por medio de su paloma diciéndole que no iba a poder ir con ella debido a que Fluttershy había enfermado y Applejack había ido a verla, por lo que él debía quedarse en Sweet Apple Acres vigilando sus manzanas.

"Fantástico" pensó ella sarcásticamente.

¿Qué haría ahora? Seguramente Pinkie Pie también estuviese cuidando de Fluttershy, por lo que no le quedaba nada qué hacer.

Melody acababa de pensar en esto, cuando oyó un batir de alas cercano a su casa. No era un batir de alas como el de los pegasos, sino que este era aún más fuerte.

"No puede ser otro que Spike" pensó "¿Se habrá enterado ya que Fluttershy está enferma? ¡Qué rapidez!"

Pero enseguida recordó que la alcaldesa lo había citado por un tema político y el dragón había acudido como embajador de Canterlot.

Una idea surgió en la cabeza de Melody. Una vez acabase la reunión ella podría entretenerlo y animarle a que su relación con la princesa fuese a más.

La unicornio se dirigió frente al ayuntamiento donde tuvo que esperar un par de horas antes de que la reunión acabase mientras veía a los ponis ir y venir.

Cherilee por ejemplo había sacado a pasear a su bebé en un carrito de ruedas, mientras que Zecora había ido al pueblo a comprar ingredientes para sus pociones. Cuando vio a Melody la saludó brevemente y volvió a su casa del bosque. El Doctor Whooves caminaba con una novia nueva; desde luego estaba hecho un Casanova.

Por fin terminó la reunión y Melody convenció al dragón para ir a dar una vuelta.

Tras un rato de charla, ella se animó y sacó el tema.

"¿Es cierto que Twilight te incubó cuando tenía cinco años?"

"Sí. Lo hizo. Gracias a eso entró en una escuela de magia"

"¿Y tú te quedaste con ella?"  
"Sí. La ex princesa Celestia le dijo que cuidase de mí. Ella me enseñó a leer, escribir…"

Melody se aseguró de mirar para otro lado y poner una mueca de disgusto. Tal como Spike estaba describiendo a Twilight parecía más su madre.

La unicornio decidió tirarse a la piscina:

"¿Y qué tal te llevas con Twilight ahora que ya sois mayores?"

"Está bien seguir siendo su asistente. Ella realmente se esfuerza por hacerlo bien, aunque siempre lo ha hecho. Ella es lista, muy trabajadora, persistente…"

Melody sonrió. Si la cosa seguía así podría conseguir que Spike confesase sus sentimientos por Twilight.

"¿Pero por qué sigues a su lado? Quiero decir… ¿Nunca has pensado en ir con otros dragones?"

"Lo intenté en un par de ocasiones, pero la cosa no funcionó. La primera fue cuando tenía ocho años. Unos dragones adolescentes me intentaron obligar a romper un huevo de Fénix y por supuesto yo no fui capaz. La segunda vez yo ya era más mayor, pero no podía quedarme, extrañaba demasiado a Twilight y a las demás"

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que has dicho a Twilight en primer lugar?"

Spike rápidamente desvió la mirada para que Melody no viese que se había ruborizado.

"¡Ha sido casualidad!"

"Yo creo que no. Si te has quedado con ella tanto tiempo es que la quieres"

"¡No! ¡NO!" gritó irritado el dragón "Solo… me gusta estar con ella. La hecho de menos cuando no está. Me encanta cuando dedica tiempo solo para mí"

"¿Sabes cómo le llamo yo a eso? ¡Amor!"

Spike cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Tengo que volver a Canterlot" dijo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El dragón se fue volando. No se despidió de Melody. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

"Tal vez me haya pasado un poco" pensó la unicornio con preocupación, pero rápidamente otro pensamiento vino a su cabeza "Es por su bien"

Más tarde en palacio, Spike pensaba en lo que Melody le había dicho.

"Twilight ha estado siempre conmigo, me enseñó todo. Pero yo soy un dragón y ella una alicornio…"

El dragón se fue entonces a su cuarto y sacó un álbum de fotos, clasificadas cuidadosamente en función del tema.

En una de ellas salía él de pequeño con el pequeño fénix Pewee. En otra, ya adolescente hacía una pose en plan chuleta con Rainbow Dash el día que ella pasó a formar parte de los Wonderbolts. En la tercera fotografía era más pequeño de nuevo; él y el resto de las chicas posaban el día que Pinkie Pie cumplió años. El resto de las fotos eran más o menos lo mismo; lo mostraban a él con diferentes edades.

Al final del álbum se encontraban las fotos de Twilight con él. En una, ella posaba con él recién salido del huevo, en otra ellos celebraban su quinto cumpleaños, en otra tomada hace un año cuando Twilight se convirtió en la princesa…

Ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre, pero él nunca se había enamorado de otra poni aparte de Rarity (en la cual acabó perdiendo el interés al ver que ella no le correspondía) y, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien él había trasnochado, madrugado, ido a sitios acompañando a Twilight, casi pereció en el imperio de cristal por estar con ella...

"Y todo ello… porque yo… yo estoy enamorado de Twilight" murmuró el dragón "Lo de nuestras diferentes especies es solo una excusa para no reconocerlo. Yo amo a la princesa Twilight Sparkle"

Pero por más y más vueltas que el dragón le daba en la cabeza, no sabía cómo podía decírselo, así que tomó la decisión de ir a pedirle ayuda a Melody. Ella lo había ayudado a concienciarse de su amor, seguro que también podía ayudarle con este problema.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tal vez me haya pasado un poco con el papel de delincuentes de Snips y Snails, pero es que no me gustan nada._

___Sé que de momento la relación entre Melody y Big Macintosh apenas ha avanzado, pero no hay que olvidar que el "Spilight" que dejé ver en capítulos anteriores es una subtrama y es en lo que quería centrarme en este capítulo. _

___¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Le prestará Melody ayuda a Spike? Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo_


	6. Cosas buenas y cosas malas

_Bueno, ya pasó otra semana y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Cosas buenas y cosas malas**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que Melody pensó nada más levantarse fue en ir a Sweet Apple Acres a ver a Big Macintosh, así que se fue rápidamente a desayunar para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

No obstante, cuando terminó llamaron al timbre y la unicornio se apresuró a abrir. Era Spike.

"Disculpa que ayer me fuera sin decir nada, Melody"

"No tiene importancia. Pero dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"Necesito pedirte un favor"

"Ah, pues verás, Spike es que me pillas en un mal momento. Estaba a punto de salir de casa"

"Bueno. Si tienes planes supongo que volveré otro día"

El dragón fue incapaz de ocultar su decepción, lo que hizo que a la unicornio le diese pena verlo tan abatido. Realmente necesitaría un favor muy grande para venir volando desde Canterlot.

"¡Spike, espera!" exclamó la Melody, y él se paró en seco "Dime qué necesitas y te ayudaré"

Mientras caminaban, el dragón le contó lo que había descubierto el día anterior.

"¡Lo sabía! Mi cuerno me lo dijo desde que os vi juntos la primera vez"

"El caso es que necesito que me ayudes a decirle que la amo. No sé cómo hacerlo y tengo miedo a que ella no sienta igual y me eche de su lado para siempre"

"No soy adivina, Spike. Pero si realmente la quieres tienes que afrontar ese riesgo"

El dragón calló un minuto mientras pensaba.

"Lo haré. Encontraré una manera de decírselo"

Ambos se sentaron y Melody miró a Spike a la cara.

"Muy bien. Lo primero es lo primero. Dime lo que realmente sientes por Twilight… ¡Y no me des una respuesta a medias como hiciste ayer!"

"Twilight es la poni más asombrosa que he conocido. Es audaz, hermosa, pero sobre todo inteligente. Siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que nací. La quiero más que a nada en el mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella"

Melody estaba impresionada por la sinceridad con la que brotaron las palabras de la boca del dragón. Aquello era amor verdadero, tal y cómo su cuerno le había dicho.

Entonces un temor cruzó por su mente. Al igual que le había dicho a Applejack cuando ambas se conocieron, ella no podía saber (pese a su talento) qué poni era su verdadero amor. ¿Y si se hubiese equivocado con Big Macintosh? ¿Y si su verdadero amor fuese otro poni? ¿O si el verdadero amor del poni rojo no era ella sino otra?

No. No debía ponerse a pensar en eso. En aquel momento lo importante era centrarse en ayudar a Spike.

Una idea vino a la mente de la unicornio.

"¿Sabes cantar?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, no demasiado bien pero puedo hacerlo"

"Entonces le confesarás a Twilight tus sentimientos en forma de canción"

Spike no quería. Pero ¿Le quedaba otra alternativa? No quería decírselo directamente, y si se lo decía por escrito seguramente le quedase demasiado cursi.

"De acuerdo" dijo al fin.

Ambos estuvieron una hora escribiendo parte de la letra hasta que Twilight hizo saber a su asistente que lo necesitaba, y el dragón tuvo que irse, aunque acordó volver a reunirse con la unicornio al día siguiente para seguir escribiendo la letra de la canción.

Esa tarde, Melody decidió retomar su plan original. Ir a Sweet Apple Acres a ver a su amado, así que cabalgó hasta la granja donde inmediatamente fue recibida por él.

"Lamento que tengas que quedarte aquí mientras yo vigilo" le dijo Big Macintosh "Pero es que esos delincuentes de Snips y Snails nos suelen robar las manzanas a menudo"

"No pasa nada" contestó Melody "Espero que Fluttershy se recupere pronto de su enfermedad"

"Ya le advirtieron mi hermana y las demás que esos roedores tenían pinta de tener una enfermedad contagiosa"

Ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que la unicornio dijo:

"El último día vi en tu casa una foto de dos ponis. ¿Quiénes eran?"

"Eran mis padres" contestó el poni rojo "Mis hermanas y yo nunca supimos de ellos, y la abuela Smith jamás nos habló de ellos mientras vivía. Creemos que nos abandonaron porque estaban enfermos y a punto de morir"

Melody iba a discutir esto, pero vio que a Big Macintosh le había sentado mal hablar de ello, así que dejó el tema apartado y se acercó a él para consolarlo. El poni rojo la abrazó mientras dos lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas; el tema de sus padres era muy doloroso para él. Ella lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el abrazo mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

Entonces el poni rojo la besó en los labios.

Este gesto de amor cogió por sorpresa a la unicornio; pero enseguida ella abrió su boca para que las lenguas de ambos se juntasen y poder saborearlo de nuevo.

Con mucho cuidado y sin dejar de besarla, Big Macintosh la tumbó sobre la hierba y a continuación empezó a besar su cuello haciendo que Melody riese.

"¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!"

Un grito hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen.

El poni rojo se apartó de la unicornio, que se puso enseguida en pie.

Applejack, que era quién había gritado los miraba a ambos con gran sorpresa.

Primero se dirigió a su hermano, al que encaró pese a ser él más grande.

"¿Entonces a esto es a lo que te dedicas mientras yo voy a visitar a mi amiga enferma? ¿A darte besitos y mimitos con Melody en vez de vigilar nuestras manzanas?"

El poni rojo no respondió. Sencillamente no creía que lo que estaba haciendo estuviera mal.

La poni granjera se volteó entonces para enfrentar a la unicornio.

"¿Así que te gusta mi hermano y no me lo has dicho? ¡Creía que éramos amigas! ¡Pero como puedo ver solo me usabas para acercarte a él!"

"Applejack" dijo Melody con tristeza "Te equivocas. Solo déjame que te explique…"

"¡No quiero oír tus mentiras! ¡Ahora lárgate de mi granja y no vuelvas jamás!"

Melody obedeció de inmediato. Se fue a su casa y comenzó a llorar sobre la cama. Había conseguido que Big Macintosh la besase de nuevo, pero había pagado el precio de tener que perder a quien ella consideraba su mejor amiga en Ponyville, Applejack.

Al día siguiente, mientras Spike y ella seguían componiendo la letra de la canción, el dragón la notó muy triste.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó él.

Melody le contó lo sucedido el día anterior.

"Applejack a veces se enfada, pero en realidad es muy buena poni, ya lo verás. Seguro que al final comprende que se equivocó y se disculpará"

En aquel instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Pinkie Pie.

La unicornio iba a decirle que aquel no era buen momento, pero la poni rosada enseguida vio la partitura y entró corriendo para leerla.

"¡OH, Spike es preciosa! ¡Twilight seguro que se enamorará de ti!"

Spike se horrorizó.

"Pinkie ¡Twilight no puede saberlo, es una sorpresa!"

"Te prometo que no se lo diré. ¡Y es una Pinkie-promesa!"

Entonces miró a Melody.

"¿Puedo ayudaros? ¡Por favor! Puedo tocar varios instrumentos a la vez"

"Si Spike está de acuerdo…" respondió ella "Él va a cantar. Yo solo voy a hacer los coros"

"Spike ¿Puedo?" preguntó la poni rosada con emoción.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Pinkie. ¡Contigo sonará mejor!"

Tras un pequeño ensayo Spike tenía que irse, pero entonces se acordó de algo y preguntó.

"Pinkie ¿Por qué venías a casa de Melody?"

"¡Chispas! ¡Se me olvidó! ¿Qué era? ¡Ah ya me acuerdo! ¡Me voy a casar! ¡Cheese Sandwich me ha pedido que me case con él y yo he aceptado!"

Spike y Melody se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"¿Vendrás a mi boda, no Melody? Irán los Cake, Fluttershy, Rarity, Zecora… ¡Y Rainbow Dash será mi madrina!"

Melody no sabía que contestarle, así que Pinkie le miró con ojitos de súplica. La unicornio finalmente accedió a estar entre los invitados.

"Es pasado mañana"

"¿¡Qué?!" exclamó la unicornio "¡Pero si Cheese Sandwich te lo ha pedido hoy es imposible organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo!"

"No para nosotros" replicó la poni rosada casi ofendida "Ahora debo irme. ¿Spike me llevas a Canterlot contigo? Debo comunicárselo a la princesa"

Y ambos se fueron.

Como es natural, dos días pasan rapidísimo, y llegó el día de la boda.

Pinkie Pie lucía preciosa con el vestido de boda que Rarity le había hecho (La unicornio diseñadora había estado un día entero sin dormir para lograrlo).

Entre los asistentes a la fiesta, además de los que Pinkie había nombrado se encontraban los padres del novio, Soarin (que como Melody se enteró ya era novio formal de Rainbow Dash), la princesa Luna, Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo, Applejack y su hermano.

Melody trató de acercarse a la poni granjera, pero ella la ignoró.

Tristemente la unicornio ocupó su sitio en la ceremonia y observó como Rainbow Dash acompañaba a una Pinkie hecha un manojo de nervios hacia el altar, donde la princesa Twilight anunciaba la ceremonia.

Los Cake, que eran casi como los padres adoptivos de Pinkie lloraban de emoción, mientras los gemelos vitoreaban su nombre.

Cuando Pinkie arrojó el ramo, como era habitual en las bodas, Rarity lo cogió.

Tras la ceremonia formal vino el banquete.

DJ-Pon 3 puso música y todos festejaron.

Pinkie y su esposo tuvieron más cuidado esta vez a la hora de bailar.

No obstante, fue algo triste para Melody, pues Applejack habló con todos los asistentes menos con ella. Tenía que haberla ofendido de verdad para negarse a hablar con ella de esa forma.

Big Macintosh por su parte se le acercó y permaneció a su lado durante casi toda la ceremonia. No le importaba la reacción de su hermana, solo quería estar con la unicornio.

Applejack no era la única molesta con Melody. Fluttershy los miraba ceñuda. ¿Por qué Big Macintosh no pasaba el tiempo con ella? Todos habían dicho que ellos eran novios, y ahora que ya se había decidido él solo prestaba atención a Melody.

Cuando la boda terminó todos se fueron a sus hogares mientras Pinkie y su marido se iban de Luna de Miel.

Mientras los veían alejarse, Melody pensó en que algún día ella también se casaría.

* * *

_Bueno, no dije en ningún momento que la relación entre Big Macintosh y Melody fuese a ser fácil. Es por eso que Applejack debía convertirse en un pequeño bache._

_Y respecto a la boda de Pinkie Pie, sí, se casó con Cheese Sandwich. No entiendo como es que algunos fans la emparejan con Pokey Pierce... solo es un poni de fondo._

_En cuanto al plan de Spike, ya veremos si progresa en el próximo capítulo._


	7. El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos

_Bueno. Ya paso otra semana, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El día de Corazones y Cascos**

Melody no podía creerse que ya hacía un mes que su ex mejor amiga en Ponyville, Applejack no le hablaba.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no poder ir a Sweet Apple Acres no había frenado su relación con Big Macintosh, ya que él intentaba ir a verla para estar juntos.

Este hecho había influido negativamente en su relación con Fluttershy, ya mala con anterioridad. Siempre que la pegaso la veía por el pueblo le miraba con mala cara y Melody intentaba que este hecho no la entristeciera.

Cuando Spike tenía tiempo libre, iba a ver a Melody, y, junto con Pinkie Pie ensayaban la canción que los tres le tocarían a la princesa Twilight el Día de Corazones y Cascos. Faltaba sólo una semana para esa fecha, y el dragón había decidido cantar la canción aquél día como regalo.

Aquel martes después del ensayo, Rarity acudió a ver a Melody. A la unicornio rubia le sorprendió mucho este hecho.

"¿A qué se debe tu visita?"

"Perdona por robarte tu tiempo. Pero necesito desesperadamente de tu poder"

"¿Mi poder?"

"He roto con mi novio. Era tan arrogante y falso… ¡Fue horrible!"

A Melody le pareció que Rarity estaba actuando de una forma demasiado melodramática, pero no dijo nada.

"El caso es" continúo la unicornio de la crin morada "Que necesito que con tu poder me ayudes a encontrar al corcel de mis sueños"

Melody no quería ayudarla. Para empezar ella le insinúo que no tenía posibilidad de salir con Big Macintosh, y luego le había interrogado sobre su presunta relación.

"Mi poder no funciona así como así" se excusó, pero Rarity no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

"¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí en el amor? Cuando era joven soñaba con casarme con el Príncipe Blueblood, hasta que lo conocí en la Gala del Galope y pude ver lo arrogante que era en realidad. Luego Trenderhoof se enamoró de Applejack y no de mí; y aunque salimos un par de veces él no se enamoró de mí"

El relato de la unicornio diseñadora no hizo cambiar de opinión a la unicornio de crin rubia, pero como vio que no iba a dejarla tranquila hasta salirse con la suya finalmente cedió.

"Está bien. Te ayudaré"

"¡Es fantástico! Te prometo que te haré un vestido espectacular como agradecimiento"

"Te ayudo porque quiero, no por interés"

"Aun así lo haré"

Las dos unicornios salieron a la calle.

Hacía un día precioso. Todos los ponis se encontraban fuera. Seguro que alguno de ellos debía estar destinado a la unicornio diseñadora.

"Bueno, querida ¿Cuándo vamos a Canterlot?" preguntó Rarity.

"¿Para qué quieres ir a Canterlot?" le contestó Melody con otra pregunta.

"Es obvio que mi amor se encuentra allá entre el glamour y la clase"

"¿Por qué no empezamos por Ponyville?"

Melody trataba de mantener el tono amistoso, pero la superficialidad y el refinamiento de Rarity la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

"¿Crees que mi amor verdadero está entre ponis tan… campechanos?"

"¿¡Quieres que te ayude o no?!" preguntó la unicornio rubia con la clara intención de zanjar la discusión "Tengo mucho que hacer, así que si no apoyas mi sistema me iré a casa"

Ante esta clara amenaza, Rarity finalmente decidió ceder y dejarse aconsejar.

Las dos caminaron por el pueblo hasta tres veces, pero era inútil. Ninguno de los ponis con los que se cruzaron estaba destinado a Rarity; así que finalmente se vieron obligados a viajar a Canterlot. A pesar de que la unicornio de crin morada conocía a la perfección la ciudad y a sus habitantes, estaba convencida que con ayuda de la unicornio de crin rubia sabría quién era su poni especial.

Al llegar ambas recorrieron la ciudad. Melody no notó en ningún momento nada especial en su cuerno.

"¡No me extraña!" pensó "Todos estos ponis son unos clasistas y superficiales a más no poder"

Tras dos horas Melody dijo que se tenía que ir a casa. Rarity le suplicó que se quedase en su casa esa noche, pero la unicornio rubia no estaba por la labor; lo único que quería era volver a Ponyville.

En ese momento, un unicornio muy bien vestido acompañado por otra unicornio de larga crin rosada saludó a Rarity y se acercó para hablar con ella.

"Rarity, querida ¿Crees que tendrás listo el traje que te encargué para el Sábado?"

"Sí, Fancy. No te preocupes. Realmente va a quedar espectacular"

"De eso no me cabe duda. Si lo haces tú seguro que es magnífico"

Justo entonces el cuerno de Melody emitió un pequeño destello y los ojos de Rarity brillaron emocionados.

"¡Mi poni especial! ¿¡Dónde está?! ¡¿Quién es?!"

"Pues…todo parece indicar que Fancy Pants"

Habiendo vivido en Canterlot la mayor parte de su vida hasta unos meses atrás, era imposible que Melody no conociese a Fancy Pants. Era una celebridad del lugar, por no decir en toda Equestria.

La unicornio diseñadora estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la emoción. Ella había conocido a Fancy Pants de adolescente, cuando se hospedo en el castillo. Él la había elevado socialmente y la había defendido de los ataques de los ponis de clase alta.

Melody por su parte no estaba muy segura de esta relación.

"¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?"

"Diez años no son muchos, querida"

"Depende de cómo lo enfoques" pensó la unicornio de crin rubia, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Bueno ¿Entonces cuando nos unes para siempre?"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Tu poder es enamorarnos ¿No?"

Melody estaba empezando a desesperarse.

"Rarity, mi poder no funciona como tú te crees. Yo solo puedo saber cuándo dos ponis pueden llegar a sentir amor verdadero el uno por el otro, pero yo no puedo enamorarlos. Eso depende de ellos"

"¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tenerme que ganar yo el corazón de Fancy Pants?"

"Ajá"

"¡Me va a dar algo!" exclamó la unicornio de crin morada mientras fingía un desmayo.

Para ayudar a Rarity, Melody la acompañó a un club exclusivo donde Fancy Pants se encontraba.

"Rarity estoy súper cansada. ¿No podemos irnos a la cama y seguir mañana?"

"¡De eso nada! ¡Tiene que ser mío!"

La unicornio diseñadora apareció entonces en escena con un vestido precioso elegido cuidadosamente para la ocasión entre su amplio vestuario.

"Luces estupenda, querida" le halagó Fancy.

"Oh, muchas gracias"

Rarity decidió entonces poner en práctica uno de los consejos que Melody le había dado:

"¿Por qué no me enseñas que hay afuera? Me han dicho que hay un jardín de rosas fabuloso"

"Por supuesto. Salgamos afuera y te lo mostraré"

Y ambos salieron afuera mientras Melody los observaba desde dentro. La luna brillaba ya en el cielo, aunque no era de noche del todo (Seguramente la Princesa Luna había decidido hacer su trabajo antes de tiempo) y la temperatura era ideal.

"Mi plan ha sido perfecto" murmuró Melody "Con suerte no pasen de esta noche sin ser pareja"

"¿¡Así que esto es cosa tuya, no?!"

La unicornio vio que quién le había hablado era la acompañante habitual de Fancy Pants, conocida como Fleur-de-Lis.

"Ahora por tu culpa Fancy Pants no me presta atención. ¡Y eso que yo siempre estoy con él y no como esa estirada de Rarity a quien los novios no le duran más de una semana!"

"¡Otra vez no!" pensó Melody "¿Por qué los chicos a los que mi don señala están tan cotizados?"

"¡Eres un arpía, igual que Rarity!" le gritó Fleur con furia.

"¡Ni de lejos soy como ella!"

"Pues…eres una bruja"

Melody no quería pasarse la noche discutiendo con _una estirada de Canterlot_, así que aunque era muy tarde ya, salió del club lleno de unicornios esnobs y se dirigió a la estación para coger el último tren de vuelta a Ponyville.

El resto de los días pasaron rapidísimo hasta que por fin llegó el día de Corazones y Cascos.

Desde primera hora de la mañana Sugarcube Corner se llenó de ponis que iban a comprar un dulce para su poni especial. Los señores Cake estaban hasta arriba de trabajo, pues la ausencia de Pinkie Pie (que ahora vivía con su marido) era bastante notoria.

Las parejas recorrían las calles de Ponyville disfrutando del día especial.

Melody esperaba encontrar una gran cesta llena de manzanas o flores de parte de su amado, pero esto no sucedió, así que con tristeza se reunió en la estación con Pinkie Pie para coger el tren rumbo a Canterlot donde se reunirían con Spike.

Una vez allí, prepararon todo para la gran actuación.

Pinkie Pie, con la excusa de tener algo de vital importancia que decir condujo a Twilight hacia su sorpresa. Melody encendió el audio y Spike comenzó a cantar.

_Mi origen no conocí, mas sí mi destino cuando por primera vez la vi._

_Su amor tan cálido me da el aliento necesario._

_Es tan cariñosa e ingeniosa._

_Sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido_

_¡Oh, Twilight!_

_¡Por favor, ámame como yo te amo a ti!_

_¡Oh, Twilight!_

_¡Hazme feliz con un sí!_

Cuando el dragón acabó la canción, los tres miraron a la princesa para ver su reacción. ¿Habría valido la pena todo el esfuerzo?

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de las mejillas de Twilight.

"¡Lo siento, Twilight! Se disculpó rápidamente Spike"Yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. Yo intentaba…"

"Calla, tonto" le interrumpió ella "Son lágrimas de felicidad"

Melody y Pinkie sonrieron al oír aquello. La cosa parecía que iba bien.

"Spike. Yo también te quiero. Te he querido desde que te saqué de aquel huevo. Pero no como tu mejor amiga, tu hermana o tu madre ¡He estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! Al principio no te lo quería decir porque tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar. Después perdiste el interés por Rarity y me auto convencí de que era demasiado pronto y deje el tema aislado ¡Pero te amo y ya no tengo miedo a decirlo!"

"Twilight…"

Ambos se besaron sin acordarse de que Melody y Pinkie aún seguían allí. Amabas se fueron para darle a la pareja intimidad, pero felices al ver que su esfuerzo se había visto recompensado.

Tras un rato, Pinkie Pie dijo que tenía que irse.

"Lamento tener que dejarte aquí sola, pero es que es el día de los Corazones y Cascos. Me gustaría pasarlo con mi Cheese Sandwich.

"No pasa nada, Pinkie. El día de Corazones y Cascos es muy especial. Es natural que quieras pasarlo con tu marido"

Y la poni rosada se fue, dejando sola a la unicornio, quien dio una vuelta por Canterlot, aburrida.

En su paseo, vio a Rarity y Fancy Pants teniendo juntos una cita. Eso seguramente significaba que ya eran pareja.

"Después de todo no forman tan mala pareja" pensó Melody para sí.

Por suerte para ella, la princesa Twilight y Spike la invitaron a festejar con ellos, de modo que no tuvo que pasar todo el día allí sola como pensaba.

Melody volvió tarde a casa, pero seguía triste porque a quien creía su poni no le había hecho ningún regalo. Ni siquiera había ido a verla…

Comenzó a llover con fuerza.

Melody decidió irse a dormir, pero llamaron a la puerta. La unicornio acudió a abrir, y en la puerta estaba Big Macintosh.

"¿Qué hacías ahí fuera?" le preguntó ella mientras le acerba una toalla para que se secase.

A modo de respuesta el poni rojo le entregó un ramo de margaritas.

"¡Son preciosas!"

"Intenté traértelas esta mañana, pero no estabas en casa. Quería venir a verte mientras durase el Día de Corazones y Cascos cuando me pilló la lluvia" explicó él.

"¡Mi valiente!" exclamó Melody abrazándolo y pudiendo sentir su pelaje aún mojado.

"Melody. Yo… quería saber si te… gustaría ser mi novia"

La unicornio al oír esto se sintió muy feliz.

"¡Por supuesto que seré tu novia! ¿Por qué no vamos a mi dormitorio y me demuestras tu amor?"

"Sip"

"Espero que te hayas traído protección"

"Sip"

* * *

_Bueno. Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado._

_No se preocupen, que Melody y Big Mac sean novios no significa que esto vaya a acabar. Aún quedan capítulos._

_Y en cuanto a la canción de Spike, disculpen si me quedó mal, pero es que yo no soy músico ni compositor ni nada de eso._

_Gracias por leer y hasta la semana que viene._


	8. Recoinciliación

_Y pasó otra semana, así aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. _

_**Aviso importante:**__Si eres un fan radical de Fluttershy el siguiente capítulo puede resultarte ofensivo. Si sabes que no será de tu agrado mejor que no lo leas y esperes al capítulo de la semana que viene. _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Reconciliación**

La princesa y Spike decidieron mantener en secreto su relación. No querían que nadie más se enterase de su amor hasta estar seguros de que funcionaría.

Pinkie y su marido seguían felizmente casados y recorrían Equestria llevando la fiesta a todos los rincones.

La relación entre Rainbow y Soarin iba de maravilla, aunque esto les había causado problemas con su capitana, que, celosa de su relación les ordenaba las peores maniobras con fin de fastidiarlos.

Rarity seguía saliendo con Fancy Pants, el cual ignoraba que ella y su habitual acompañante Fleur-de-Lis se peleaban entre sí en cuanto les daba la espalda.

Aun así la unicornio diseñadora estaba dispuesta a aguantar esto con tal de que su relación fuese hacia delante.

En cuanto a la relación de Big Macintosh y Melody era obvio que las cosas iban tan bien que decidieron dar el siguiente paso, vivir juntos.

"La granja es ideal" le decía Big Macintosh "Mi cuarto es el más espacioso. Además sobra uno. Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo puede vivir allí"

"Pero Applejack… ¿Verdad que sigue enfadada conmigo?"

"Sip"

Melody se entristeció muchísimo. No le importaba en exceso que Fluttershy la odiase como lo hacía. Tampoco que Rarity lo hubiera hecho. Pero Applejack… ¿Por qué la que fue su mejor amiga se mostraba ahora tan huraña?

"Confía en mí" insistía el poni rojo "Ella puede estar enfadada contigo, pero sabe convivir de maravilla"

Melody se mudó a la granja para vivir con su novio. Como el poni rojo dijo, vivir con Applejack era bastante fácil. La poni granjera seguía siendo buena a pesar de estar enfadada.

Pero era obvio que la relación entre ambas no era de amistad como lo fue.

Un mes más tarde Pinkie Pie se invitó a Applejack y Melody a una fiesta en Sugarcube Corner. Por lo que sabían, ella tenía algo muy importante que anunciarles.

Ambas fueron a la fiesta donde también se encontraban Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike y la princesa Twilight.

Fluttershy miró con odio a Melody cuando ella entró. A estas alturas todo Ponyville se habría enterado de que ella y Big Macintosh estaban viviendo juntos.

Pinkie no les dio la noticia al comienzo, sino que las animó a festejar como era habitual en ella.

Durante la fiesta tanto Rainbow Dash como Rarity se acercaron a Melody para agradecerle que les hubiera ayudado a encontrar al poni de sus sueños.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, Pinkie Pie se subió a una mesa para llamar su atención:

"¡Escuchadme todos! Mi marido y yo estábamos tan bien juntos que decidimos dar el próximo paso. Yo…¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!"

Todas las ponis gritaron de emoción y sorpresa. Ellas habían estado convencidas de que Pinkie sería la última en casarse, y sin embargo había sido la primera en casarse y quedarse embarazada.

"¿Para cuándo…?" preguntó Rainbow.

"En Febrero" contestó Pinkie "Pero aún no sabemos si será niño o niña, y la verdad es que no tengo ninguna prisa por averiguarlo"

Melody se alegró por ella. Su cuerno se lo había dicho. Pinkie y su esposo serían felices para siempre.

Se acercaba La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

Applejack y su hermano tenían todo listo para la visita de Apple Bloom, quien iría a pasar allí el día para verles. Melody estaba nerviosa. La poni granjera seguía enfadada con ella, y no quería que la otra hermana de su novio también acabase estándolo.

A pocos días de llegar aquella fecha, una carta le llegó a Melody. Era de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. La princesa le había pedido que interpretase a Clover la Sabia en una obra de teatro.

"¿Sabías que la primera vez que representamos la obra Twilight tenía ese papel?" preguntó Pinkie Pie, con quien Melody se reunió aquella tarde "Yo he interpretado al canciller Puddinghead todos los años hasta este. Espero que mi sustituto sea bueno"

Lógicamente la barriga de Pinkie había aumentado su tamaño. Cada vez faltaba menos para el nacimiento.

Melody tenía que añadir otra preocupación a su lista. Al odio que Fluttershy le tenía, al miedo de no caerle bien a Apple Bloom y al hecho de que su mejor amiga hubiera dejado de hablarle, ahora tenía que sumarle la presión de interpretar un papel que hizo en su día nada más y nada menos que la princesa.

"¡No tienes de que preocuparte!" le consoló la poni rosada "Solo disfruta del evento"

"Para ella es fácil" pensó la unicornio "Como no actúa…"

Llegó el día de la actuación, y Melody estaba muy nerviosa.

Su papel era bastante sencillo, era maltratada y explotada por la princesa Platinum, interpretada por Rarity.

"Desde luego le pega" pensó la unicornio de crin rubia mientras la unicornio de crin morada le ridiculizaba en escena.

Después de que la princesa y los otros tres líderes eran congelados, su personaje se hacía amiga del pegaso Pansy, interpretado por Fluttershy y la secretaria Smart Cookie, interpretada por Applejack.

Melody simplemente se limitó a recitar el guion mientras trataba de no pensar en la ironía de la situación. En la realidad las dos la odiaban, aunque fuese por dos motivos distintos.

La obra acabó bien, y, tras cambiarse en los camerinos, Melody se dispuso a volver a Sweet Apple Acres para la cena en familia, pero Fluttershy la cerró el paso para encararla.

"¿Así que vas a cenar con MI familia?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Yo he sido una de las mejores amigas de Applejack ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando tuve que ayudarla para que Flim y Flam no se quedasen a granja Apple? ¿O dónde estabas tú cuando los murciélagos atacaron la cosecha? Yo he sido más Apple que tú, y merecería ser por tanto novia de Big Macintosh"

La unicornio se ofendió por el comentario.

"Tienes razón. Yo he estado lejos y no he podido ser tan amiga de Applejack como tú, pero eso no significa que por ello debas ser la novia de Big Macintosh. Su elección no depende de lo cerca que estés o no de su hermana, depende de él mismo"

"¡Todos habían dicho que éramos novios!"

"¡Pues se equivocaron!"

"Pero yo…"

La unicornio solo podía sentir pena por la pegaso. Se preguntó si ella algún día podría llegar a estar así, enamorada pero sin ser correspondida. Podría ser; al fin y al cabo no sabía si en verdad el poni rojo y ella estaban destinados.

"Sé que te gusta, pero yo le amo. Ojalá hubiese alguna forma de que todo esto se solucionara" dijo comprensivamente Melody.

Fluttershy se limitó a insultarla e irse, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse todavía.

Una vez estuvieron en casa, Melody y Applejack prepararon la cena mientras Big Macintosh iba a buscar a Apple Bloom a la estación.

"No te olvides de poner un plato más. Mi hermana traerá a su novio" le dijo la poni granjera.

La unicornio obedeció de inmediato, ahora tenía todavía más presión, pues la cena contaría con la presencia de un desconocido.

El novio de Apple Bloom era un poni terrestre de color marrón claro llamado Josep Wayne. Al igual que Applejack, él también tenía un estilo un tanto vaquero.

Melody no notó nada en su cuerno, lo que significaba que ellos no estaban destinados, pero se calló, pues no quería empezar todo aquello con mal pie.

"¿Vas a casarte con mi hermano?" le preguntaba Apple Bloom a Melody durante la cena.

La pregunta no solo cogió por sorpresa a la unicornio, sino que también el poni rojo estaba algo desconcertado.

"Bueno…nosotros…" ambos contestaron esto a la vez, lo que les hizo ruborizarse aún más.

"Estamos probando a vivir juntos" dijo Melody ya más calmada "Si sale bien… ¿Quién sabe?"

"Sip"

Los cinco disfrutaron de una agradable cena de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, hablando, bromeando y riendo. Applejack incluso volvía a mostrarse amable con Melody, como si la escena del prado no se hubiera producido nunca.

Se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a dormir.

Melody se metió en la cama con su novio y se apoyó sobre su pecho, tal y cómo hacía por las noches frías.

"¿Mi hermana y ese poni no están predestinados?"

"En realidad no, pero no quería echar a perder todo"

"Te preocupa mucho lo que ella piense de ti ¿Verdad?"

"Applejack me odia, y no quiero que Apple Bloom también lo haga. No quiero que por mi culpa te distancies de tus hermanas"

"Mi hermana no te odia. Créeme. La conozco bien"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio abrazados.

"Hoy te ha pasado algo en Canterlot ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno…Fluttershy está muy enfadada conmigo"

El poni rojo calló un momento.

"Probablemente debía haberte hablado de ella desde el principio. Llegó desde Clousdale poco después de que tú te fueras. Siempre los ponis del pueblo decían que éramos novios porque cantamos juntos en los Ponytones"

"¿Los Ponytones?"  
"Un proyecto de Rarity. Al final no funcionó. El caso es que todos empezaron a rumorear que estábamos saliendo juntos. Supongo que quizá ella sí quería salir conmigo"

"¿Y tú no…?"

"Hubo una chica hace mucho… pero la cosa no funcionó. Rompimos y luego ella se casó."

"¿Cheerilee?"

"Sip. Pero si te refieres a Fluttershy ella no me gustaba de ese modo"

"Pero… ¿Y si yo no hubiese llegado?"

El poni le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"No deberíamos pensar en el "qué hubiera pasado si…" ¿No crees?"

Melody se tranquilizó. Él era en ese momento su poni especial y eso era lo único que importaba. Con este consolador pensamiento se quedó dormida rodeada por las enormes patas de su amado.

Cuando llegó el alba, Melody se levantó temprano, y se encontró con Applejack, quien también había madrugado.

La unicornio pasó sin decir palabra, como siempre hacía cuando ambas estaban a solas; la poni granjera había ignorado sus intentos de conversación tantas veces que ya no se molestaba en intentarlo. Pero en esta ocasión, Applejack la llamó.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Melody estaba perpleja. No se esperaba aquello en absoluto.

"Necesito que sepas por qué me he comportado tan mal contigo estos últimos meses"

La unicornio la miró para mostrar que la escuchaba.

"Yo sabía que mi amiga Fluttershy quería a mi hermano, pero ella estaba sufriendo mucho, así que cuando os vi juntos pensé que lo habías hecho para fastidiarla. Ella me contó que le habías quitado a mi hermano en el Baile de Otoño"

"¡Yo no hice eso!" protestó Melody "Yo solo fui a verlo al hospital"

"Ya me lo imagino. De verdad siento que no las dos no podáis llevaros bien"

Applejack hizo una pausa.

"Siento si te he hecho sentir demasiado mal estos últimos meses. Te agradezco lo feliz que has hecho a mi hermano. Lo último que quiero es que te vayas por mi comportamiento"

"No te preocupes, Applejack. Yo… soy fuerte"

Ambas pensaron que quizá en un futuro no muy lejano podrían volver a ser amigas ahora que la poni se había disculpado y la unicornio le había perdonado.

Applejack y su familia tenían como costumbre comer un pastel especial en la víspera de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, así que Melody salió con Apple Bloom a comprar los ingredientes.

"¿Entonces tu poder es unir para siempre a los ponis?"

"No. Los ponis suelen confundir mi talento. Lo único que yo hago es saber si entre dos ponis hay confianza como para que entre ellos surja una amistad muy fuerte o amor"

"¿Y entre yo y mi novio…?"

"¿Esa de ahí no es Sweetie Belle?"

Obviamente, la unicornio que Melody había señalado no era la hermanita de Rarity. Ella solo quería desviar el tema de la conversación. Aparentemente lo consiguió, pero al rato Apple Bloom volvió a formular la misma pregunta. Al ver que la poni no iba a dejar engañarse otra vez, la unicornio optó por mentir.

"Creo que mi don no funcionó bien anoche"

La mentira pareció funcionar, pero por desgracia, Fluttershy que pasaba cerca de allí las oyó, y, furiosa con Melody decidió meterse en la conversación con fin de causarle problemas a la unicornio.

"Te está mintiendo" dijo la pegaso "Su don funciona siempre"

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿Por qué me has mentido?"

"Yo… no quería que te doliese si te decía que no noté nada"

Lo que Melody dijo era casi cierto, pero no sonó muy convincente.

"Me parece que ahora le duele aún más" continuó Fluttershy cruelmente.

"¡CALLA!" le gritó la pequeña Apple Bloom "¡Ella es parte de mi familia y si la molestas a ella me molestas a mí!"

Muy frustrada, la pegaso las miró a ambas con odio y se fue. De nuevo había fracasado en su intento por fastidiar a la unicornio.

Melody no entendió lo que acababa de pasar.

"Creí que te ibas a enojar conmigo por haberte mentido"

"Estoy enojada, Pero no voy a permitir que Fluttershy te maltrate. Eres novia de mi hermano, eso te convierte en parte de la familia, y los Apple nos apoyamos los unos a los otros"

La unicornio sonrió.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminó, Apple Bloom y su novio cogieron el tren de vuelta a la Universidad de Canterlot.

Melody estaba feliz. La cosa había ido bien. Había arreglado las cosas con Applejack y Apple Bloom no la odiaba.

Parecía que la relación con su novio iba a funcionar de maravilla.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de la semana. Para empezar me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que están siguiendo la historia._

_A los fans de Fluttershy que hayan leído el capítulo les pido por favor que no se enfaden. Lo ocurrido es fundamental para la trama del capítulo de la semana que viene...No voy a contar nada, pero solo os adelanto que la cosa comenzará a ponerse emocionante..._

_Y nada más, pasen una buena semana._


	9. Tormenta

_Y tras una semanita más aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo._

_Tal como les dije, aquí las cosas comienzan a ponerse emocionantes_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Tormenta**

El tiempo no se detiene nunca, y pasa aún más rápido cuando se es feliz.

Tras un año algunas cosas habían cambiado en Ponyville.

Pinkie había tenido mellizos. Uno tenía el color más oscuro de su padre, tanto en el color de su pelaje como en el de su cabello. Sus padres lo llamaron Chocolate Cream. El segundo potrillo aún no tenía cabello, pero su pelaje era más parecido al de su madre, por lo que lo llamaron Pink Balloon.

Rainbow Dash había quedado embarazada tras una noche en la que ella y su novio habían salido a celebrar el éxito de su actuación y acabaron bebiendo más de la cuenta. Aunque en un principio la pegaso quedó horrorizada por lo sucedido, luego pensó que era hijo de Soarin, así que decidió tenerlo. Su novio quiso también cuidar al pequeño, lo cual les llevó a una boda de penalti.

En cuanto a la relación entre Melody y Big Macintosh se mantenía firme, por lo que Fluttershy, celosa, la seguía molestando.

La pegaso intentaba hacer quedar mal a la unicornio delante del resto, como por ejemplo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cheese Sandwich, donde hizo a Melody tropezar poniéndole la zancadilla, de modo que la pobre unicornio tropezó cuando llevaba las bebidas y mojó a los invitados. No obstante, Pinkie Pie tomó el error de la unicornio como una broma, por lo que la trampa de la pegaso no funcionó para su gran frustración.

Poco podía hacer Melody ante esto, simplemente intentaba evitarla cuanto podía.

Un día, cuando ella y Big Macintosh trabajaban, notaron un extraño cambio en el tiempo. El tiempo soleado de primavera había sido sustituido por un tiempo gris.

Applejack fue al Ayuntamiento a preguntar. Los pegasos de Ponyville no tenían nada que ver en lo sucedido, es decir, que no había un error en la organización del clima.

"No es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de problemas. Una vez llovió chocolate con leche, en otra ocasión tuvimos una plaga de murciélagos… ¡Y eso sin olvidar las plantas enredadoras!" le contó Applejack a Melody.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Los pegasos de Ponyville no pueden retirar esas nubes; dicen que son sólidas. Yo probé un hechizo de sol y nada"

"Iré a ver a Twilight. Ella sabrá qué hacer"

Y así lo hizo. La poni granjera cogió el tren a Canterlot.

"Verás como no es nada grave. Mi hermana y sus amigas sabrán qué hacer. Al fin y al cabo son las Guardianas de la Armonía"

Pasó el día y Applejack no volvió. Melody se inquietó un poco, pero su novio le dijo que no se preocupase. Al día siguiente, la poni granjera tampoco volvió.

"Tal vez debería ir a Canterlot. Quizá Spike sepa algo" sugirió la unicornio, que estaba muy preocupada.

"Seguro que vuelve esta noche" trató de tranquilizarla el poni rojo.

Melody se preguntó si su novio no estaría tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Applejack tampoco volvió aquella noche. Melody decidió entonces tomar cartas en el asunto.

El tercer día, la unicornio se levantó antes que su novio y cogió el tren a Canterlot.

Una vez allí, fue inmediatamente a palacio, pero La Guardia Real la detuvo.

"¡Alto ahí!" le gritaron los pegasos.

"¡Identifícate!"

"Soy Melody" respondió la unicornio, que no entendía el por qué de tanta seguridad.

"¿Melody? ¡Seguro que es un truco de esos Changelings!" exclamó uno de los pegasos

"¡Llevémosla al calabozo!" sugirió su compañero.

Uno de los pegasos agarró a la unicornio, que protestó y les pidió que la soltaran, pero los guardias la ignoraron.

"¡DEJADLA!"

Los pegasos guardianes acataron aquella orden sin rechistar.

Un unicornio equipado con una armadura, era quien había dado la orden.

El unicornio se acercó a Melody, quien, lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Shining Armor, el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal.

"¿Eres la amiga de mi hermana? ¿La que la juntó con Spike?"

"¿Tu hermana es la princesa? ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces sí que soy yo. Me llamo Melody"

La unicornio entró en el catillo con él, quien la llevo hasta la sala del trono, donde se encontraban Spike y la princesa Cadance, esposa de Shining Armor.

"¡Melody!" exclamó el dragón al verla "Sabía que vendrías. Las chicas no han vuelto, y estaba tan preocupado. No sabía si ir a buscarte a Ponyville o no. Sabía que tú también estarías preocupada por Applejack, pero no quería preocuparte más…"

Dijo todo esto muy rápidamente. La princesa Cadance lo tranquilizó y se dirigió a Melody.

"Las chicas se fueron a comprobar si la Joya del Equilibrio estaba bien" explicó "Creíamos que la Reina Chrysalis estaba detrás de todo"

"¿La reina qué…?" preguntó la unicornio con curiosidad.

"Chrysalis. Es la reina de los Changelings. Son criaturas que toman la forma de quien desean y se alimentan del amor de los demás hacia esa persona" contestó Spike "Intentó arruinar la boda de Shining Armor hace años. Ella y sus esbirros invadieron Canterlot"

"Algo oí" dijo Melody "Ese día mi familia y yo habíamos ido a Menehattan"

"Y casi me engaña, adoptó la forma de mi amada Cadance"

"¿Entonces ella tiene a Twilight, Applejack y las demás?" preguntó la unicornio.

"Eso creemos" respondió la princesa "Pero no entendemos cómo es que el Rainbow Power no la ha detenido"

"¡Entonces lo averiguaremos!" exclamó Melody al tiempo que se subía a la espalda de Spike. "Seguro que tú sabes dónde han ido Twilight y las demás. ¡Lévame con ellas!"

El dragón asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese remontar el vuelo, Shining Armor los detuvo.

"¡Tú no sabes lo mala y peligrosa que puede llegar a ser Chrysalis!" dijo él con intención de frenar a Melody.

"¡Tengo que encontrar a Applejack! ¡Es mi amiga!" protestó ella.

"Y su futura cuñada" añadió el dragón, lo que hizo que la unicornio se ruborizara "No te preocupes, Shining. ¡Yo cuidaré de ella!"

Y esta vez, Spike comenzó a volar.

La Joya del Equilibrio se encontraba más allá de Equestria, en territorios perdidos y desconocidos para todo poni.

"Tal vez Shining Armor tenía razón y no tenía que haberme ido tan lejos" pensó Melody para sí, pero enseguida cambió su pensamiento "¿Qué soy? ¿Una cobarde?"

La voz de Spike interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¡Sujétate, Melody! ¡Esta zona parece peligrosa!"

El dragón tenía razón. El lugar al que llegaron estaba totalmente cubierto por niebla. Unas cuantas veces, Spike estuvo a punto de chocar contra alguno de los tétricos y puntiagudos árboles que allí había. Por fin llegaron al templo donde se suponía que debía estar la Joya.

"¡Hay que andar con cuidado!" le previno el dragón "Puede ser que hayan colocado un montón de trampas"

Por fortuna no fue así. No obstante, con horror descubrieron que la Joya del Equilibrio había sido arrancada de cuajo de su lugar.

"¿Te das cuenta que si la Joya no vuelve a su sitio toda Equestria se encontrará sumida en un caos de forma permanente?"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó la unicornio con preocupación.

"Separarnos. Yo iré a buscar la Joya. Tú busca a Twilight y las demás"

"De acuerdo"

Y Spike se fue volando.

"Parece que me he quedado sola" pensó Melody "¡Tengo que encontrar a las chicas!"

La unicornio recorrió el tétrico lugar. Aquel parecía un templo propio de los libros de Daring Doo, aunque ella no se sentía tan valiente en aquel momento.

Un sonido de cascos hizo que Melody se sobresaltase ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Tal vez Applejack? ¿Twilight? ¿Alguna de las otras cuatro?

No, era Big Macintosh. Pero era imposible, el poni rojo no había podido llega hasta allí tan fácilmente.

"Melody, tenemos que volver a casa" Su tono de voz sonaba muy asustado "Esto es peligroso ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

La unicornio empezaba a asustarse, pero lo que el poni sugería no le parecía lo correcto.

"Pero… la Joya ¡Spike se fue a por ella! ¿Y qué pasa con Applejack? ¡Debemos rescatarla!"

"¡Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir!"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su novio nunca hubiera preferido salvar su vida a abandonar a su hermana. ¿Qué había dicho Spike? Los Changelings se convertían en la persona a quien amabas y se alimentaban de tu amor. Entonces aquel no era su novio, sino un Changeling. Debía huir.

Lamentablemente, él pareció leer sus pensamientos, y, cuando ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, este le cerró el paso y le propinó un golpe que hizo que la hizo caer desmayada.

Estaba atrapada.

Cuando Melody despertó se vio atada a una especie de líquido pegajoso verde que le impedía moverse.

Al contemplar a su alrededor vio que las Guardianas de la Armonía, a quienes había ido a buscar también estaban atadas. Las seis presentaban síntomas de haber sido golpeadas.

En ese momento, una voz habló desde la oscuridad.

"Y pensar que todo esto no habría sido posible sin ti"

De entre las sombras surgió una extraña criatura. Parecía un cruce entre un poni alicornio y un insecto. Sus ojos eran verde fluorescentes, y lucía una malévola sonrisa.

"Sabía que si capturaba a Applejack tú vendrías" le dijo a Melody "¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Tú no me conoces a mí. Me llamo Chrysalis"

Entonces era ella. La unicornio la miró con furia.

"Mi pequeño fue muy listo adoptando la forma de tu novio. Lástima que metiese la pata sobreactuando, pero nadie es perfecto"

"¡Si pudiera soltarme de aquí os enviaría a ti y a los tuyos al sol de una patada!" gritó en ese momento Rainbow Dash.

Como respuesta, la reina se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cara. En su estado (tres meses de embarazo) aquello podía ser muy peligroso.

Rarity gimió, mientras que Applejack apretó los dientes. A Fluttershy se le escaparon dos lágrimas.

"Melody no es la única culpable. Tú también tienes tu parte de responsabilidad en esto" le dijo la reina Changeling a la pegaso amarilla.

"¿¡Mi culpa!?" preguntó Melody con desesperación.

"Sí, querida. Cuando comenzaste tu relación con Big Macintosh pusiste celosa a esta" explicó la reina "Poco a poco el elemento de la Bondad fue perdiendo su poder debilitando así el Rainbow Power y dándome ventaja para hacerme con la Joya del Equilibrio"

Hizo una pausa.

"Desde que me derrotaron en Canterlot planee mi venganza. Escondida veía con desesperación como derrotaban a Lord Tirek… juntas eran realmente poderosas. Pero su poder estaba ligado con su elemento, por lo tanto, si uno solo de los elementos se corrompe debilita al resto"

"¡Pero Fluttershy no es mala!" protestó en ese momento la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

"¿Destrozar la casa de Melody no es algo malvado?"

Melody se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Así que había sido Fluttershy! ¡Y durante todo aquel tiempo había estado pensando que había sido Spitfire para vengarse!

"¿No es así, dulzura?" le preguntó la reina a la pegaso.

"Yo… estaba tan celosa. Rarity me contó que besaste a Big Macintosh, y pensé que si yo y mis animales te destrozábamos la casa no volverías a acercarte a él" explicó la pegaso, que, mientras hablaba lloraba de arrepentimiento.

"Pues parece que no te salió" dijo Chrysalis riendo "Y eso me vino de perlas. Tus celos en el baile fueron muy divertidos. ¡Y Melody! ¡Qué decir querida de tu número romántico con Big Macintosh en el hospital!"

"Ella lo sabe" pensó la unicornio "¿Quién sabe cuántas veces más nos habrá estado espiando?"

En ese momento, Spike apareció furioso.

"¡SUELTÁLAS AHORA MISMO!"

Chrysalis no se asustó, simplemente se acercó dónde estaba Twilight y amenazó al dragón con dañarla si se acercaba. Como es natural, ante el peligro de que le hiciesen daño a su amada, el dragón se rindió.

"¡Parece que he ganado!" dijo la reina "Ahora solo tengo que destruir la Joya"

Y como lo dijo lo hizo. Chrysalis apuntó con su cuerno a la Joya y, disparando un rayo verde la rompió en un montón de pedazos.

Acto seguido, el cielo se tiñó de rojo y el agua de verde; las plantas comenzaron a crecer sin control. Después de esto la reina las soltó.

"Ya podéis iros. Me va a ser más divertido viéndoos vivas y conviviendo con este caos"

Melody y sus amigas simplemente se resignaron a volver a palacio, donde les esperaban Cadance y Shining Armor, quienes quedaron horrorizados al saber de su derrota.

"¿¡Qué Chrysalis ha ganado!? ¡Entonces de seguro vendrá a por mi esposa!" dijo Shining Armor.

"Lo sé, hermano. Pero no pudimos hacer nada. El Rainbow Power ha perdido su poder" explicó la princesa.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Cadance.

"Ha sido culpa mía" contestó Fluttershy "Me porté mal con Melody y eché a perder el elemento de la Bondad"

Shining Armor le gritó furioso.

"¡Desgraciada! ¡Por tu absurdo comportamiento has puesto en peligro no solo a Equestria, sino a todo el mundo!"

Fluttershy se echó a llorar, mientras las demás agachaban la cabeza, derrotadas… Todos menos Twilight, por supuesto. Ella era muy fuerte y no se iba arrugar ante la adversidad, por muy grande que fuera.

"¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Spike, acompáñame a la biblioteca de palacio! En alguno de mis libros nos dirá una manera de solucionar este caos"

El dragón obedeció y se fue con ella. Melody decidió ir también.

La biblioteca de palacio era enorme; había más de diez mil libros.

Melody pensó que era imposible encontrar algo allí, pero Spike y Twilight parecían seguros de lograr su objetivo. La unicornio de crin rubia se limitó a sacar unos cuantos libros al azar y ojearlos un poco. Justo cuando estaba pasando páginas de un viejo libro de alquimia oyó a Twilight gritar:

"¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡HE ENCONTRADO ALGO!"

* * *

_Bueno, Shining Armor es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que no se podía quedar fuera del fanfic._

_Para este capítulo necesitaba un villano y la Reina Chrysalis era la antagonista perfecta._

_¿Y qué ocurrirá ahora? ¡Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo!_


	10. El Octavo Elemento

_Y aquí estoy una semana más colgando un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. El octavo elemento**

Tras el descubrimiento de Twilight, todos estaban a su alrededor con la esperanza de que la princesa hubiese encontrado la forma de liberar al mundo del caos causado por Chrysalis.

"Escuchad esto. Según el diario de Star Swirl El Barbado existen dos elementos para el caso de que alguno de los otros elementos de la armonía se debilitase"

"¡Eso es fantástico!" exclamó Fluttershy.

"¡Echa el freno!" le dijo Applejack "Aún no sabemos cuáles son ¿Puedes seguir leyendo Twilight?"

"Sí, Applejack. Pues bien" la princesa continúo leyendo "Uno de ellos es el elemento del Amor, pero este solo funciona como sustituto de uno de los elementos. El octavo elemento tiene la capacidad de restaurar todos los demás"

"¿Y cuál es el octavo elemento?" preguntó Rarity "Quiero que toda esta pesadilla termine y volver al lado de mi amado Fancy"

"No lo sé. La página está arrancada" contestó ella.

"Lo que sí sabemos es que Cadance y Shining Armor son el elemento del Amor" dijo Fluttershy.

"Ya está ¿No?" preguntó Rainbow Dash con impaciencia "Terminemos esto de una vez"

"¡No tan deprisa!" le frenó Twilight "Es mejor que veamos si funciona"

Melody y Fluttershy se quedaron observando como el resto de Guardianas de la Armonía junto a Cadance y Shining Armor intentaban la transformación de Rainbow Power, con el fin de derrotar a Chrysalis, pero no lo lograron.

"¿Qué ha podido salir mal?" preguntó Cadance "Nosotros hemos sustituido el elemento que faltaba"

"Creo que no solo Fluttershy ha perdido su elemento. Una de nosotras también perdió el suyo"

Melody se imaginaba quien había sido. Efectivamente, Pinkie Pie, la cual había perdido sus ganas de reír a causa de la derrota.

"¡Esto es malo, muy malo!" repetía Shining Armor dando vueltas de un lado a otro "Mi esposa y yo no podremos criar a nuestra hija en medio del caos"

"¡Seguro que Twilight tiene un plan!" exclamó Spike, quién aún confiaba en la sabiduría e ingenio de su pareja.

"No, Spike. No esta vez" contestó ella con tristeza.

Abatidas, lo único que Applejack y Melody podían hacer era volver a casa.

Solo que Ponyville ya no era el mismo. El caos lo había invadido, y sus habitantes se habían vuelto locos, o huían de allí.

Snips y Snails campaban a sus anchas, como si todo aquello no les molestase; Derpy, medio loca derribaba casas a patadas y Caramel y Pokey Pierce se peleaban sin ninguna razón aparente.

Pasaron dos días, pero Melody seguía sin acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

Aquel día, una plaga de gusanos multicolor salidos aparentemente de la nada devoraron toda la cosecha. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Applejack recibió una nota de la princesa informándole de que la plaga de Changelings que habían estado devorando el amor en otras partes de Equestria se dirigían hacia Ponyville.

"¿Entonces se acabará el amor?" preguntó la unicornio con tristeza.

"Eso me temo, terroncito"

Melody se entristeció. Con todo lo que le había costado llevar su relación con Big Macintosh adelante para que ahora, una plaga de Changelings acabarse con ello.

Aquella tarde, el poni rojo le llevó al lugar donde se besaron por primera vez.

"Los Changelings no tardarán en aparecer" dijo Melody tristemente.

Big Macintosh estaba igual de triste que ella.

"Espero que al menos nos dejen los recuerdos intactos. Me gustaría recordar este tiempo contigo"

"A mí también" coincidió ella antes de empezar a llorar.

El poni rojo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y los dos se quedaron allí hasta que llegaron los Changelings, que absorbieron todo el amor de Ponyville.

No quedó nada de amor en Equestria.

Las parejas no rompieron, no se odiaban. Era simplemente que ya no sentían nada por el otro.

Cuando Melody veía a Big Macintosh simplemente lo veía como su mejor amigo pero ya no estaba enamorada de él.

La Princesa Cadance, fue separada de su amado a la fuerza, y encerrada, como ya hizo la reina Chrysalis años atrás. En este caso fue peor, pues ellos no podían perder su amor mutuo, y, por lo tanto sufrían por la ausencia del otro.

Todo se había acabado… ¿O no?

Aquél día, mientras Melody estaba haciendo limpieza, se encontró un anillo. Llevaba un enorme rubí. Desde luego tenía aspecto de caro.

"¿Qué objeto es este?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Como no lo sabía decidió llevárselo a Applejack. Quizá ella lo supiese.

"Lo siento, dulzura. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es eso"

"Seguro que Twilight lo sabe" dijo la unicornio "Tal vez deberíamos ir a preguntarle"

"El tren se ha estropeado. Tardaríamos siglos en llegar a Canterlot" explicó la poni granjera

"Quizá algún poni en el pueblo lo sepa. Deberíamos preguntar"

Pero ningún poni lo sabía. Por suerte, Zecora estaba allí, y ella no había sido afectada por los Changelings, ya que su casa estaba protegida por un antiguo ritual de su tierra natal.

La cebra les dijo que era un anillo de compromiso.

"¿Qué es el compromiso?"

Zecora les explicó que cuando dos ponis se quieren mucho deciden compartir su vida para siempre mediante esa unión.

"¿Una boda? Es lo que hizo Pinkie hace un año" recordó Applejack.

Tal como Melody y Big Macintosh habían deseado, los Changelings no habían eliminado todos los recuerdos, solo algunos.

"¿Y qué hacía el anillo en nuestra casa?"

"Si no es mío, ni tampoco tuyo solo puede ser de…"

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Sí"

Nada más volver a casa, Applejack fue corriendo a preguntar a su hermano por el anillo.

"¿Es tuyo?"

"Sip"

"¿Y por qué has gastado tu dinero en un anillo tan caro como este?"

"Pues…no me acuerdo muy bien"

El poni rojo pensó por qué. Solo recordaba haber ido a la tienda a comprar el diamante.

"¿No será que era un regalo para Melody?"

"No. Sé que fue para algo más que eso"

En ese momento, la unicornio entró en la habitación en la que ellos estaban.

"Fue… porque quería que se casase conmigo"

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

Tanto Applejack como Melody estaban impresionadas.

En ese momento los ojos de la unicornio brillaron. Si el poni rojo había querido casarse con ella significaba que la amó muchísimo antes de que los Changelings absorbieran el amor en Ponyville. Pero no solo eso; también confiaba en ella plenamente…confianza.

"¡Pues claro!" pensó Melody.

¡Lo tenía! Ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

"¡Tenemos que avisar a la princesa!" exclamó la unicornio con emoción.

"Ya te dije que no podemos ir a Canterlot" le recordó la poni granjera.

"¡Entonces haremos que la princesa venga a Ponyville!"

Melody salió afuera y proyectó con su magia una señal para que la princesa la viese.

Y, tal como planeó, la princesa voló hacia allí a lomos de su dragón.

"¿Me necesitabas?"

"Ya sé cuál es el octavo elemento. ¡Es la confianza!"

"¿La confianza?"

"Sí. Sin confianza el resto de elementos no funcionaría ¡Piénsalo! ¿Sería Rarity generosa si no tuviese confianza? ¿O sería Applejack tan honesta si no confiase en los demás? ¡Los demás elementos dependen de la confianza!"

Twilight se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

"A mí me parece que Melody tiene razón" opinó Spike.

"Sí" coincidió Applejack "Melody está en lo cierto. ¡Ella es el octavo elemento!"

La princesa pareció convencida.

"En ese caso tenemos que reunirnos todas y que Melody restaure los elementos"

Las tres se pusieron en marcha. La primera a quien encontraron fue Pinkie Pie, quien estaba cuidando de sus hijos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Applejack.

"No lo sé" contestó la princesa. El Rainbow Power se activó solo en nuestro caso "Tal vez Melody tenga que ganárselo"

La unicornio se sobresaltó ante las palabras de la princesa, pero se mantuvo serena y se dirigió a la poni rosada.

"¿No tienes ganas de reír?"

"No. La Reina nos derrotó como si fuéramos larvas, y luego los Changelings absorbieron todo el amor y ahora que miro a mi Cheese Sandwich no siento nada por él"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Seguro que aún confías en él! ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te pondré un ejemplo. Si te quedases ciega ¿Dejarías que él te guiase?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy segura de que él no dejaría que me chocase con nada!"

"¿Y eso no te da ganas de reír? Puede que no le ames como antes, pero tienes confianza en él"

"Pues… ¡Sí que es gracioso!"

Y Pinkie Pie empezó a reír a carcajadas.

En ese momento, algo brilló. Twilight supo que el elemento de la risa había sido restaurado.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar a las demás!"

Fluttershy estaba siendo atacada por Snips y Snails, que buscaban robarle su dinero.

No obstante, Twilight, Melody y los demás llegaron y la rescataron.

"Escucha, Fluttershy. Puede que a mí me odies, pero seguro que no odias a tus amigas" le dijo Melody.

"No. A ellas no" contestó la pegaso mirándola con mala cara.

"Y seguro que sabes que ellas siempre estarán ahí para ayudarte. Quiero decir ¿Confías en ellas?"

"¡Sí, confío!"

De nuevo un brillo. El elemento de la bondad volvía a funcionar.

"¡Ya tenemos todos los elementos!" anunció alegremente Twilight "Ahora solo nos falta buscar a Rainbow y Rarity y juntas enfrentaremos a Chrysalis"

Melody se dirigió a Canterlot con Twilight y Spike mientras que Applejack, Pinkie y Fluttershy acordaron reunirse en Sugarcube Corner.

Una vez en Canterlot buscaron a Rarity, algo difícil, pues, al igual que Ponyville había sido atacado por los diabólicos Changelings y estaba sumido en el caos.

Encontraron a la unicornio diseñadora oculta dentro de un armario.

"¡Qué alivio que estéis aquí! A Fleur-De-Lis se le fue la cabeza y trató de acuchillarme. Antes solo estaba celosa, pero ahora…"

"En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Hay que encontrar rápidamente a Rainbow Dash!" exclamó Twilight

La pegaso azul, última pieza para resolver el problema estaba en su casa sola y triste. Ahora que el amor se había acabado, su marido se había ido a entrenar en lugar de estar con ella como solía hacer.

"Los Changelings no han causado más que daño ¡Hay que detenerlos de una vez!" dijo la princesa con decisión.

Y ya estaban todas juntas. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Todas juntas se concentraron para poder invocar el Rainbow Power.

Melody vio como un arcoíris las envolvía y las transformaba.

Con su poder no tenían nada que temer. Todas se pusieron en marcha para hacer frente a la malvada reina.

Mientras tanto, la maquiavélica Chrysalis se divertía torturando a la pobre princesa Cadance en las mazmorras, entrando en su mente y proyectando imágenes horrorosas.

"¡Shining, amor! ¡Por favor, levántate!" gritaba la princesa del Imperio de Cristal, que, en su visión creía tener delante a su marido muerto.

"¡Que patética eres!" se burló la reina.

En ese momento llegó un Changeling.

"¡Majestad, las ponis están atacando el castillo!"

"¿¡QUÉ?!"

Chrysalis salió del lugar y desde las almenas pudo ver como las seis ponis armadas con su nuevo poder reducían fácilmente a los Changelings de guardia. Melody iba con ellas, aunque no tenía tanto poder, por lo que se limitaba a lanzar hechizos de confusión a los Changelings que tenía cerca.

"¡Malditas, guardianas!" exclamó la reina Changeling con rabia.

"¡Se acabó, Chrysalis!" le gritó la princesa "¡Restauramos la piedra del equilibrio poco antes de venir aquí! ¡Libera ahora mismo a Cadance para que restaure el amor que tus Changelings han robado!"

"¡Nunca!"

"¡En ese caso tenemos que obligarte!"

Las seis ponis se unieron y lanzaron un ataque de arcoíris hacia la reina, que les disparó un rayo verde como respuesta. Tanto Melody como Spike estaban convencidos de que sus amigas iban a ganar, pero con horror descubrieron que estaban igualadas. Parecía ser que, al haber absorbido el amor, la reina era más poderosa de lo que habían pensado.

"¡Melody, debes inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor!" exclamó la princesa.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, eres el octavo elemento. Eres capaz de restaurar todos los demás. ¡Tienes que transformarte tú también!"

"Pero yo no…"

"¡Confía en mí! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Piensa en lo que más te importa en el mundo!"

Melody cerró los ojos y pensó en Big Macintosh. Tal vez no lo amase como había hecho antes, pero era en el poni en el que más confiaba de todos los que conocía… confianza…

¡Funcionó!

Un brillo apareció, y a continuación un arcoíris rodeó a la unicornio y la transformó.

Melody abrió los ojos y se vio convertida en algo precioso. Su cabello se había alargado y brillaba de una forma espectacular.

La unicornio se dirigió hacia donde estaban las otras seis y, entre todas lanzaron un segundo ataque arcoíris, que fue directo hacia la reina Chrysalis que dio un tremendo alarido.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Un nuevo elemento? Lo que digo en el fanfic en serio lo creo. ¿Cómo se les pudo olvidar algo tan importante como la confianza?_

_Si quieren dejen sus reviews, yo siempre se lo agradezco._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia._

_La semana que viene un nuevo capítulo :)_


	11. Reconstruyendo Equestria

_Aquí está el Capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les guste, y si les apetece dejen un Review_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Reconstruyendo Equestria.**

Chrysalis había sido derrotada. Se había desintegrado.

Rápidamente las ponis se apresuraron a acorralar a todos los Changelings para derrotarlos más fácilmente.

Cuando terminaron corrieron a las mazmorras y liberaron a Cadance.

"¡Twilight, me habéis salvado!" exclamó con alegría.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Sabes que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda!" dijo ella "Ahora regresemos. Tú y mi hermano debéis restaurar el amor que los Changelings han absorbido.

Shining Armor no se cansó de agradecer a las Guardianas de la Armonía que le devolviesen a su esposa.

Al igual que habían hecho en su boda años atrás, juntaron sus cuernos y lanzaron una onda de amor tan fuerte que se extendió por toda Equestria.

En cuanto el aura de amor recorrió a los ponis, todos recordaron a su poni especial.

El amor volvía a estar presente, como si los Changelings nunca lo hubiesen robado.

No obstante, Equestria estaba totalmente destruida.

Twilight y Spike volvieron a palacio para trazar un plan para reconstruir todo.

Al día siguiente, la princesa emitió un comunicado. Canterlot ya había sido reconstruido. No era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que la mayoría en la ciudad eran unicornios que, gracias a su magia podían hacer las cosas con muchísima rapidez.

El siguiente lugar que tocaba arreglar era el Imperio de Cristal, por lo que unos cuantos ponis de Ponyville al azar debían ir a ayudar en su reconstrucción.

"Creo que lo mejor es que vayas tú, caramelo" le dijo Applejack a Melody en la estación "Aún tenemos que replantar Sweet Apple Acres. Resulta que los gusanos no se comieron toda la cosecha como creíamos. Dejaron unas pocas semillas. Con mucha suerte Big Mac y yo podremos volver a tener el huerto como antes"

"Claro. Yo iré al Imperio de Cristal" contestó Melody.

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y la unicornio subió al tren rumbo al imperio junto con otros habitantes de Ponyville como el Doctor Whooves, Pokey Pierce, Scotaloo y Bulk Bíceps.

Cuando llegaron allí fueron recibidos por Shining Armor y el resto de la guardia, que les guiaron hasta el lugar donde debían ayudar.

El trabajo no era excesivamente duro, solo reconstruir la calle de cristal tal como estaba antes de que los Changelings (o algún poni loco) la rompiesen.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Big Macintosh estaba centrado en replantar el campo de manzanas, cuando Fluttershy pasó por allí.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Big Mac?" preguntó ella.

"No" le respondió el poni rojo, que señaló al campo para que supiese la razón por la que no podía parar.

"¡Por favor! ¡Te prometo que seré breve!"

El poni rojo suspiró antes de responder que sí.

"Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento esto últimos meses. Por mi conducta el elemento de la bondad se quedó sin fuerza"

"Deberías disculparte con Melody, no conmigo"

"Pero… ¡No puedo! Ella… ¡Yo te quiero! ¿¡Por qué la quieres a ella?! ¿¡QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO?!"

Big Macintosh se sentía culpable de la pena de Fluttershy, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Él deseaba estar con Melody pasase lo que pasase.

"Creo que deberías irte" se limitó a responder "Mi hermana y yo tenemos mucho trabajo"

Fluttershy hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, y, sin previo aviso intentó besarlo.

La reacción del poni rojo fue echarse hacia atrás para evitarlo, pero la pegaso no iba a rendirse y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez Big Macintosh se enfadó.

"¡NO TE VOY A BESAR! ¡Mi corazón le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Melody y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que lo intentes!"

Con tristeza, la pegaso se fue de allí.

En el Imperio de Cristal, Melody ayudada por Scotaloo acababa de reconstruir una de las farolas de cristal, cuando Shining Armor apareció para hablar con ella.

"Disculpa por ser tan espontáneo, pero mi esposa desea verte"

"¿A mí?"

Cadance era la princesa y soberana del Imperio de Cristal, por lo que Melody se preguntaba por qué la había hecho llamar. En unos segundos sabría la respuesta.

El unicornio la llevó ante su esposa y se retiró.

"Me dijeron las amigas de Twilight que las ayudaste a encontrar al corcel de sus sueños" dijo la princesa.

"Así es" se limitó a responder Melody. No tenía ni idea qué podía querer la princesa de ella.

"El caso es que necesito de tu poder"

"¿Por qué necesita de mi poder?" preguntó ella con gran curiosidad, pues Cadance estaba casada con Shining Armor, claramente el corcel de su vida.

"Tenemos aquí mi primo, miembro de la corte y queremos encontrarle una poni. Lamentablemente él es un tanto _especial_, por lo que nos cuesta buscarle una"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de _especial_?

Justo antes de que la princesa pudiese responder, entró en la sala un unicornio. Era de color blanco y crin rubia, y también era muy atractivo, probablemente el más atractivo que Melody hubiese visto. No obstante, sus primeras palabras destrozaron la buena impresión que la unicornio tenía de él.

"¿Por qué me mandaste llamar, prima? Estoy muy ocupado" dijo él. Su tono de voz era muy desagradable.

"Ella es Melody…" comenzó a decir Cadance, pero él la interrumpió.

"¡Es muy delgada! No sirve para tener hijos"

"¡CÁLLATE!" le gritó Cadance, y este obedeció de inmediato.

"Gracias. Y ahora, como te iba diciendo ella te ayudará a buscar a tu futura esposa"

"Pero ella…"

"Melody" dijo Cadance dirigiéndose a la unicornio e ignorándolo "Él es mi primo el Príncipe Blueblood. A él es a quien tienes que ayudar. Si se pasa de la raya tienes mi permiso para darle una bofetada"

"No me conviene olvidarlo" pensó Melody.

Desde luego el trabajo no sería fácil. El unicornio parecía una versión masculina de Rarity, pero aún más quejica y egoísta si cabía. Pocas ponis querrían estar con él.

Melody pasó el resto del día paseando de un lado a otro por todo Canterlot con Blueblood detrás, quejándose de si tenía mucho calor, que si tenía hambre o que si el largo paseo iba a destrozar sus preciosos cascos. Pese a que cada vez tenía más ganas de arrearle un sopapo, la unicornio se limitó a apretar los dientes.

"No ha habido suerte, Alteza" se disculpó la Melody ante la princesa Cadance.

"No te preocupes. Muchas cosas no nos salen a la primera y… bueno, también puede ser que mi primo no esté destinado a tener una pareja"

"Eso no lo sé, pero seguro que habrá alguien en quien pueda confiar"

"Melody, ¿Estarías dispuesta a volver a intentarlo?"

"Dentro de nada toca la restauración de Ponyville, pero quizá luego lo intente"

La unicornio volvió a Ponyville en el último tren junto con los demás ponis de Ponyville.

Durante la cena, les contó a Applejack y Big Macintosh lo sucedido.

"¿La princesa Cadance quiere que le busques pareja al Príncipe Blueblood? ¡Te va a llevar trabajo! ¡Es un mimado y un presuntuoso!"

Al día siguiente, Melody estuvo ayudando a su novio y a la hermana de este a replantar la cosecha. Entre los tres trabajaban rápido, ya que, la unicornio iba adquiriendo más experiencia a la hora de plantar, aunque aún lejos de la perfección de Applejack o Big Macintosh.

Mientras trabajaban, miró a su novio y se preguntó a sí misma si debería preguntarle por el anillo de compromiso, pero no quería presionarlo. Tal vez ahora que sabía que ella había descubierto sus futuros planes, quisiera dejar pasar un tiempo antes de animarse nuevamente a pedirle que se convirtiese en su esposa.

Y, por fin, tal y como Melody le había dicho a Cadance, llegó el día de restaurar Ponyville.

La Alcaldesa presentó la organización y todos se pusieron manos la obra. Cada poni en tenía una tarea, y, mientras Melody cumplía con lo que le había tocado vio trabajando a ponis como Cheerilee, Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Zecora…

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, oyó una misteriosa voz a su espalda.

"Vaya, vaya. Así que esta es la unicornio que causó todo un caos en Equestria"

La unicornio se volteó para ver quien había dicho aquello, pero solo vio a Caramel, y sabía que aquella no era su voz.

"Querida, solo tú me oyes. No te haré daño, solo quiero jugar un poco contigo"

Y la voz comenzó a troncharse de risa.

Melody se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca. Afortunadamente, Pinkie Pie pasaba por allí y gritó:

"¡Discord! ¡Esa broma es muy buena, pero ahora no es el momento!"

Se oyó un chasquido, y una misteriosa criatura apareció. Melody dio un grito; había oído hablar de él, pero creía que nunca lo vería con sus propios ojos.

Era Discord, aquel draconius que había puesto en apuros a Equestria en dos ocasiones.

"Pinkie, querida. No está bien que me revientes la broma ¡Yo no te hago eso a ti!"

"Pero Melody aún no te conoce. A quien le gastes la broma debe conocerte primero… ¿O acaso hacías algo malvado?"

"¿Malvado yo? Fui reformado por la dulce y comprensiva Fluttershy"

"Así que por eso no está convertido en piedra" pensó la unicornio.

"Recibí una carta de mi amiga Fluttershy contándome acerca de vuestro enfrentamiento contra Chrysalis" explicó Discord a Pinkie.

"¿Y por qué no nos ayudaste? ¿Por qué no paraste el caos organizado por ella? ¿No tienes control sobre él?"

La poni fiestera estaba muy seria en aquel momento.

"Querida ¿Y qué clase de amigo habría sido si os facilito el trabajo? ¡Y la oportunidad de reparar los elementos de la armonía!"

La poni rosada gruñó.

"El caso es que Fluttershy me contaba que una unicornio le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, y quería saber quién era"

En aquel momento, el draconius empezó a inspeccionar a la unicornio.

"Mmmmm. ¡Bonita crin! ¡Quizá un poco larga!"

Discord chasqueó los dedos y Melody vio con horror como su crin había sido pelada casi al rape. El draconius comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Así está mucho mejor" dijo.

"¡Ya basta, Discord!" exclamó otra voz.

Era Applejack.

"¿¡Quieres que vaya a buscar a la princesa y Spike?!" le amenazó la poni granjera.

Ante esto Discord deshizo lo que había hecho para alivio de la unicornio.

"Solo estaba jugando un poco"

Cuando acabó el día, la mitad de Ponyville ya había sido reconstruida. Para celebrarlo el Señor y la Señora Cake prepararon una tarta gigante para todo el pueblo, y se organizó una merienda en la plaza.

Melody se sentó en una silla entre Zecora y el Doctor Whooves y se dedicó a hablar con ellos y, por supuesto a probar el delicioso pastel.

Al día siguiente, a Melody le tocó pintar la fachada del ayuntamiento junto con Derpy y Sweetie Belle. Cuando estaban a la mitad, Discord apareció de nuevo.

"Ayer empezamos bastante mal" empezó a decir él "Pero en serio me he reformado. No tienes por qué tenerme miedo"

La unicornio desconfío, pero aceptó sus palabras.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo llegaste tú a enamorarte del mismo poni que Fluttershy?" preguntó el draconius en tono de reproche.

"Yo no sabía que a ella le gustaba" se defendió Melody "Simplemente a él yo también le gustaba y somos novios"

"¿Y qué tiene ese Big Macintosh que os atrae a todas?"

Discord aún hablaba con un tono desagradable.

"No sé… En realidad cuando yo era pequeña él era mi mejor amigo"

La unicornio sospechó que el draconius ocultaba algo, pero cuando se disponía a preguntar, la voz aguda de Sweetie Belle lo impidió.

"¡Melody! ¡No vale que estés hablando con Discord mientras nosotras pintamos solas!"

"Ya voy" respondió la unicornio de crin rubia.

Melody echó un último vistazo a Discord y se dispuso a seguir pintando. Ya le preguntaría otro día.

Ponyville estaba reconstruido exactamente tal y como estaba antes del caos. Todos los ponis estaban rebosantes de felicidad. Incluso aquellos ponis más malos como Snips y Snails parecían satisfechos por el trabajo realizado.

A Applejack, Melody y Big Macintosh sin embargo aún les quedaba trabajo. Debían replantar todavía buena parte de la cosecha. Eso sin mencionar que la unicornio tenía aún pendiente la difícil tarea de encontrarle una novia al insoportable príncipe Blueblood.

"Si Cadance te ha encargado la tarea es porque cree que serás capaz de conseguirlo" trataba de animar Applejack a Melody aquel día "Si coges el tren al Imperio de Cristal y vuelves a intentarlo estoy segura de que hoy mismo lo consigues"

La unicornio se decidió a coger el tren, pero seguía pensando que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de lograrlo.

"¿Por qué estamos dando vueltas y más vueltas? O sea, estoy como súper cansado" protestaba Blueblood tiempo después.

Melody intentaba dar una vuelta más por el imperio. Quizá la vez anterior faltase algún poni, pero parecía que no era así. El arrogante príncipe le ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa.

"¡ACERQUENSE TODOS!" exclamó una voz que sonaba de dos calles más allá de donde los unicornios se encontraban. Unos fuegos artificiales habían sido disparados de donde procedía la voz.

Melody y Blueblood se dirigieron allí, donde vieron a una unicornio azul vestida de maga que realizaba unos cuantos trucos de magia.

"¡Atención todos! ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE hará desaparecer a un voluntario del público!"

"¡Pues menuda presuntuosa!" pensó Melody "Desde luego sus trucos son bastante sencillos. No sé por qué presume tanto"

"¡Yo quiero!" exclamó Blueblood, quien apartó a empujones a aquellos espectadores que se encontraban delante de él.

Justo cuando subía al escenario ayudado por Trixie, Melody pudo sentir un leve aviso de su cuerno. ¿Podía ser que…?

Cuando la unicornio de color azul ayudó al príncipe a tumbarse para realizar el truco, la sensación se hizo más fuerte. Entonces era verdad. Entre el Príncipe Blueblood y Trixie podría haber una relación.

Tras la actuación, Blueblood se puso a hablar animadamente con Trixie, y por increíble que pareciese ella lo aguantó, así que Melody decidió dejarlos a solas y volver a palacio.

Cuando entró a la sala del trono, fue recibida por Shappire, hija de la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor.

"Mami, ya está aquí la poni que busca parejas" anunció la pequeña con voz cantarina.

"Algo por el estilo" le dijo Melody sonriendo.

La pequeña enseguida se fue a jugar y la princesa y la unicornio se quedaron a solas.

"¿Has encontrado pareja para mi primo?" preguntó Cadance.

"Algo así. Había una unicornio vestida de mago con la que se ha quedado hablando. Mi cuerno me dijo que tal vez podía haber una relación"

Tras un silencio Melody decidió formular una pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba conocer hace mucho.

"Alteza, ¿En qué se diferencian nuestros poderes? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no puede usted hacer lo que hago yo?"

"Muy sencillo" respondió la princesa "En mi caso yo solo puedo interferir en el amor entre dos ponis una vez esté formado. Por supuesto también puedo enamorar a dos ponis, pero en realidad no sería amor verdadero, sería como haber tomado un filtro de amor. En cambio tú representas la confianza, y como bien sabes sin confianza no puede haber amor. Mi don es dependiente del tuyo, igual que los otros seis. Por eso eres el Octavo Elemento"

Después de aquello, Melody volvió a Ponyville con la sensación del deber cumplido.

* * *

_Y aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana. ¿Les ha sorprendido la aparición del príncipe Blueblood? A mí me pareció un personaje divertido y decidí incluirlo al menos en un capítulo._

_Ya nos vamos acercando al final._


	12. Un nuevo bache

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana. Antes de nada quiero agradecerles a los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo de la semana pasada._

_Espero que disfruten del capítulo de esta semana_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Un nuevo bache**

Unos pocos meses después de la reconstrucción, Rainbow Dash tuvo a su hijo. Un precioso pegaso azul como su padre, pero con esos hermosos ojos rosados que eran inconfundiblemente suyos. Ella y su marido Soarin llamaron al pequeño Blue Thunder.

Al poco de este feliz evento, Rarity, les trajo la feliz noticia de su compromiso con Fancy Pants.

Fue la boda más glamurosa en Canterlot, tal y como ella había soñado cuando era pequeña. Muy a regañadientes, tanto Applejack como Melody fueron a la boda de su amiga. La poni granjera tuvo que ponerse, a su juicio un vestido muy hortera; mientras que la unicornio de crin rubia, se vio obligada a permanecer con todos aquellos _cabezas huecas de Canterlot._

Pero ¿Y Fluttershy?

Pues después de unos cuantos meses molestando a Melody, finalmente se cansó y decidió aceptar el consejo de sus amigas y salir a conocer nuevos potros.

Primero lo intentó con Bulk Bíceps, pero la cosa no funcionó, y, tras su ruptura, él comenzó a salir con su antigua amiga Cloudchaser, que al final se convirtió en su novia.

Más tarde, Fluttershy empezó salir con Thunderlane, pero el pegaso era un inmaduro emocional, por lo que la relación no funcionó.

Melody estaba aliviada de que por lo menos, ya no la molestase más.

Se acercaban los meses de calor a Ponyville, lo que significaba que Applejack, Big Macintosh y Melody debían comenzar a plantar las Manzanas Zapa.

Por lo que la unicornio había oído, aquellas manzanas habían sido descubiertas por la fallecida Abuela Smith, y, que gracias a esas manzanas se pudo fundar Ponyville.

Ahora ella tenía la responsabilidad de continuar una importantísima tradición familiar, y ya de paso, demostrar una vez más que estaba a la altura.

"Ya hace dos años que nos ayudas con estas manzanas especiales, terroncito" le tranquilizó Applejack "¿Por qué te pones siempre tan nerviosa?"

"Esas manzanas son las que nos dan la fama ¿No? Bueno, esas y las del jugo" contestó Melody.

Ambas estaban volviendo de comprar los tarros y las cacerolas del mercado de Ponyville.

"¿Entonces me toca a mi arar el campo o riño a los tarros que no sean adecuados?" preguntó la unicornio.

"Riñe tú a los tarros, si quieres. Ayer trabajaste hasta muy tarde"

"Bueno, ya sabes que para que la miel que necesitamos salga dulce hay que hacerse amiga de las abejas, y su reina no era muy amistosa que digamos"

En realidad, hacer mermelada de Manzanas Zapa era bastante sencillo si uno se aprendía bien los requisitos. Tras descartar un tarro roto, Melody comenzó a pintar la cocina de puntos rojos, pues eso favorecía el sabor de la mermelada.

Finalmente, tras la última de las señales, las manzanas estaban listas para recogerse, algo que lograron fácilmente entre los tres.

Cuando llegó el momento de la venta, como era habitual, vinieron ponis de todas partes de Equestria que acudían a comprar mermelada.

Dio la casualidad de que un unicornio, llegado seguramente de Canterlot quiso hablar con ellos.

Applejack y Big Macintosh desconfiaron de inmediato. Sus malas experiencias con los hermanos Flim y Flam les habían enseñado a andarse con ojo.

"Me interesaría comprar una buena parte de sus tierras"

"¡No están en venta!" respondió de inmediato la poni granjera "¡Pertenecen a nuestra familia desde hace generaciones, y va a seguir siendo así!"

"¡Sip!" exclamó el poni rojo con decisión.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos alcanzar un acuerdo. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecer un buen precio"

"¡Ya le he dicho que no!" insistió Applejack.

Melody, presente en todo momento, se obligó a seguir callada. Tenía miedo a hablar y poner aún peor las cosas.

"Escuche, señorita" le dijo el unicornio a la poni granjera "¿Por qué no considera mi oferta y hablamos de ello esta noche? Cenando.

Applejack seguía convencida de no vender las tierras, pero aceptó la petición de ir a cenar con el unicornio.

Applejack y su hermano se pasaron la tarde hablando acerca de la oferta que les había ofrecido aquel unicornio empresario.

Aunque era una cantidad muy generosa, el valor sentimental de la tierra tenía más peso, así que la poni granjera tenía claro que durante la cena rechazaría la oferta.

Esa noche, mientras Applejack estaba en la cena, Melody y su novio aprovecharon la privacidad para hacer el amor. El trabajo de los últimos días les había mantenido demasiado ocupados para poder disfrutar el uno del otro. Pero esa noche estaban poniendo remedio a ese problema. Además tuvieron la suerte de que Applejack llegase muy tarde, lo que les permitió hacerlo varias veces.

"No te habrá convencido ¿Verdad?" preguntó Melody, con inseguridad a Applejack cuando esta llegó a casa.

"¡Claro que no!" le respondió la poni granjera casi enfadada "¿Es que no me conoces? Eso sí, me ha pedido volver a salir"

Tanto a Melody como Big Mac se quedaron impresionados.

"¡Applejack! Ese tipo no es trigo limpio. No sé por qué, pero no me fío de él" protestó la unicornio.

"¡Sip!"

Applejack se enfadó.

"¡_Ese tipo_ se llama Richard! ¡Además yo ya soy mayorcita y salgo con quién me da la gana!"

"Pero…" trató de protestar la unicornio de nuevo, pero la poni granjera se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo.

Melody y su novio se miraron con preocupación, pero en aquél momento lo único que podían hacer era irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Applejack no se levantó de buen humor por lo que ni Melody ni Big Macintosh se atrevieron a sacar el tema de discusión de la noche anterior.

Durante el tiempo de trabajo, la poni no se mostraba animada y habladora como era habitual en ella, sino que se mostraba silenciosa y distante, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba enfadada.

"En serio, yo no creo que…" trató de decirle la unicornio después de un rato, mientras estaban dando de comer a los cerdos.

"¡Que seas el Octavo Elemento no significa que lo sepas todo!" le contestó la poni granjera con hostilidad.

Melody no volvió a intentarlo.

Y Applejack salió con ese unicornio empresario llamado Richard.

No una ni dos, sino que ambos se estuvieron viendo durante toda la semana.

Melody seguía desconfiando de aquel unicornio, mientras que Big Macintosh estaba bastante mosqueado, aunque no lo exteriorizaba, y se limitaba a murmurar entre dientes cosas como _¡Espero que ese ricachón no ponga ni un casco en nuestra granja!_

La situación se puso aún peor. Applejack empezó a descuidar sus tareas, para desgracia de Melody, que se vio en la obligación de sustituirla, algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada, pues le faltaba aún mucho tiempo de trabajo para tener su experiencia.

"En serio" le decía Melody a Pinkie aquella tarde "Applejack está pasando demasiado tiempo con ese Richard y ni está cumpliendo las tareas como se comprometió a hacer ¡Me duele de tirar del arado cuando la tocaba a ella!"

"Yo antes tampoco tenía tiempo para mis amigas ¿Y sabes qué hice? ¡Copias de mí misma!"

La unicornio puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué otra repuesta se podía esperar de la poni rosa aparte de un disparate?

Dos días después, Applejack les llevó a ella y a su novio una noticia que les enfadó. Ese tal Richard le había pedido que se casase con él.

"¡No puedes casarte con él!" protestó Melody "¡Apenas le conoces!"

"¡¿Sólo por qué tú lo digas?!" respondió la poni granjera enfadada "¡Además sí que puedo si es amor verdadero!"

"¿Y qué sabes tú del amor verdadero?"

"¡Más que tú! ¡Ya te dije que porque seas el Octavo elemento no significa que lo sepas todo!"

"Pero…"

La unicornio iba a replicarle, pero entonces el poni rojo intervino.

"Melody ¿Te importaría si mi hermana y yo hablásemos esto a solas un momento?"

Su voz era de enfado reprimido. Melody confiaba en él, así que salió de la habitación para dejarlos a solas. No obstante, apoyó la oreja detrás de la puerta para oírles.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo.

Al principio era una discusión normal, pero luego el enfado de ambos fue aumentando, hasta que Applejack les insultó a él y a Melody, lo que provocó que su hermano le diese una bofetada.

El golpe no debió de dolerle, pues su hermano no lo había hecho con intención de dañarla, pero sí la humilló bastante. La poni granjera salió llorando de rabia de la habitación mientras la unicornio estaba atónita por lo sucedido.

"Lamento tanto lo ocurrido" se disculpaba el poni rojo "Pero es que cuando dijo eso de ti...yo no pude contenerme"

"No te preocupes. Yo sé que no eres malo ¿Por qué crees que ese tipo quiere casarse con Applejack?"

"No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo"

En ese momento a Big Macintosh se le ocurrió un plan. Se lo contó a Melody, que también le pareció buena idea, y lo pusieron en práctica.

Lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Rarity, Spike y Cheese Sandwich, piezas clave del plan.

"Esto es lo que haremos" empezó a explicar la unicornio de crin rubia "Rarity, tú te llevas a Applejack a probar algún vestido de novia y vosotros os lleváis a Richard de despedida de soltero anticipada. Mientras, yo me cuelo en su casa para buscar pruebas de lo que busca con ese matrimonio. Elvis ha seguido a ese sujeto, de modo que él me podrá llevar a donde vive ese indeseable"

"¿Y no tenemos un plan B?" preguntó Spike.

"¿Para qué?"

"Te puede pillar, puedes no encontrar nada o a Elvis se le puede olvidar la dirección, al fin y al cabo es una paloma"

"¡Y yo no sé si podré retener mucho tiempo a Applejack!" añadió Rarity "¡Ella odia los vestidos!"

"Pues… en ese caso emborracháis a ese Richard hasta que hable" sugirió Melody

"¡Eso se me da bien!" exclamó Cheese Sandwich "Le haré uno de mis famosos combinados"

Y, al día siguiente el plan se puso en marcha. Big Macintosh y compañía se llevaron a Richard de despedida de soltero anticipada mientras Rarity se llevaba a Applejack a Canterlot para probarse vestidos. Entonces Melody siguió a su paloma mascota que la llevó hasta un viejo albergue.

"De modo que aquí es donde reside"

Para fortuna de la unicornio, el recepcionista (un viejo pegaso de color gris) estaba dormido, de modo que ella pudo ojear el registro y enterarse de cuál era la habitación del unicornio. El hecho de no disponer de llave no era problema alguno. Si había sido capaz de hacer caer las manzanas de un árbol de un golpe sería capaz de abrir una puerta.

Antes de derribar la puerta de la habitación, se aseguró de que no había nadie que oyese el ruido. Una vez dentro, removió todos los cajones del pequeño estudio que ese unicornio tenía allí.

Entretanto, Rarity intentaba distraer a su amiga.

"¡Aún no te has probado este rosa!" insistía la unicornio diseñadora.

"¡Aún no he aceptado!" replicó la poni granjera "¡Además, odio el rosa!"

"Pues pruébate este transparente ¡Te juro que es el último!"

"Eso dijiste de los diez anteriores"

Con la magia de su cuerno, Rarity logró meter a Applejack en el probador, pero era obvio que no iba a poder retenerla mucho más tiempo.

"¡Date prisa, Melody!" pensó la unicornio de crin morada con angustia.

En la habitación, Melody encontró un montón de dibujos que no comprendía.

Supuso que eran bocetos de una obra o algo así ¿Tal vez quería el terreno para construir aquello? Buscando más adentro encontró un diario. Ella sabía que estaba mal mirar las cosas que no eran suyas.

"No debería…"

Entonces recordó que estaba allí para evitar que su mejor amiga cometiese una estupidez.

Quizá en el diario hallase por fin la respuesta a la incógnita. Seguramente allí encontraría si en verdad ese Richard quería a Applejack o no.

Melody abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

En las primeras páginas no había información relevante, pero al final descubrió el maquiavélico plan del unicornio.

Resulta que desde el principio él había buscado hacerse con sus tierras para revendérselas a los hermanos Flim y Flam, antiguos enemigos de la familia Apple.

Ahora, con el matrimonio accedería a los terrenos de su esposa, o lo que era lo mismo, una buena parte de la granja Apple.

Melody cogió el diario y se largó de la habitación.

La unicornio temía el efecto que la verdad podría hacerle a su amiga.

Applejack representaba el elemento de la honestidad, pero aquella verdad era dolorosa. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Mentirle?

Necesitaba un consejo, así que fue a ver a Pinkie Pie.

Cuando los mellizos nacieron, Cheese Sandwich accedió a comprar una casa y pasar de nómada a sedentario hasta que sus hijos tuviesen edad para acompañarle.

Pinkie la recibió y escuchó la historia de Melody.

"¿Y si por decir la verdad hago tanto daño a Applejack y hecho a perder el elemento de la honestidad?"

"No debes preocuparte. Estoy segura de que Applejack lo comprenderá"

"¡Pero va a dolerle!"

"Es cierto. ¿Pero no crees que le dolerá más estar en un matrimonio por interés?"

La poni rosada tenía razón. Lo mejor era que su mejor amiga se enterase cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que ese mezquino unicornio consiguiese "enamorarla" definitivamente.

Melody estaba a punto de pedirle a Pinkie que le acompañase para contarle a Applejack la verdad, cuando uno de los mellizos comenzó a llorar y su madre tuvo que ir a consolarlo; por lo que la unicornio cambió de idea.

Tan pronto como Big Macintosh volvió a la granja, Melody le enseñó el diario.

"No creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que se lo he robado. Espero que Applejack vuelva pronto"

Apenas la unicornio acababa de decir esto, cuando la poni granjera volvió a casa, quejándose de Rarity y el rato que le había hecho perder probándose vestidos.

Cuando su mejor amiga le enseñó el diario y le contó el plan que habían elaborado para conseguirlo se enfadó mucho, pero al final, muy a regañadientes accedió a leerlo.

Cuando se enteró de la verdad se puso muy triste.

"Lo siento mucho, Applejack. Yo no quería que te sintieses así"

"No, Melody. Tú tenías razón desde el principio. ¿Cómo podía querer casarse conmigo si no me conocía? ¡Lo único que le interesaban eran los terrenos!"

"En realidad el plan fue de Big Macintosh. Yo solo cumplí mi parte"

"Hermano mayor" dijo la poni granjera "¡Lamento muchísimo haber dicho lo que dije esta mañana!"

"No tiene importancia hermanita. Y yo siento haberte pegado. Se me fue de los cascos"

Al día siguiente, cuando el unicornio llamado Richard fue a preguntar por su diario, Applejack se lo lanzó a la cara y le dijo que lo sabía todo y que nunca más se acercase a Sweet Apple Acres. Con todos sus planes frustrados, el unicornio se fue de Ponyville.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba el capítulo de la semana._**  
**

_En este Capítulo quise centrarme en Applejack, ya que ella también es uno de los personajes más importantes del fanfic._

_¡Gracias por leer! La semana que viene un nuevo capítulo._


	13. Prometida

_Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana_

_¡Que lo disfruten mucho!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Prometida**

Tras aquel mal trago, Applejack volvió a realizar todas sus tareas, incluso intento compensar a Melody por haberla sustituido aquel tiempo en el que ella las había descuidado, aunque la unicornio insistía en que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Aquel día, mientras ambas volvían de la plaza se enteraron del cotilleo que circulaba por el pueblo. Según decían todos los ponis, Caramel había roto con su novia, la pegaso Sassaflash. El motivo de su ruptura, había sido que él la había pillado coqueteando con el Doctor Whooves.

El pobre poni estaba destrozado. No era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta el largo tiempo que su relación había durado.

"Tal vez sea mejor así" pensó Melody "Yo no noté nada cuando los vi juntos"

Applejack actúo de una manera extraña cuando se enteró de la noticia, y Melody se preguntó por qué.

Más tarde, Big Macintosh invitó a Melody a dar un paseo.

El sitio a donde se dirigieron, era por supuesto el lugar donde se besaron por primera vez, y donde se habían abrazado antes de perder temporalmente su amor. Ahora ese era el rincón especial de ambos. Pese a que ya lo conocía bien, la unicornio siempre se sorprendía por lo bellas que eran las vistas.

La unicornio se apoyó sobre su amado mientras disfrutaba del paisaje.

Entonces el poni rojo carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"Melody…" Big Macintosh parecía muy nervioso "Ya llevamos dos años juntos desde el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia. Hemos vivido juntos y… bueno, parece que lo nuestro funciona bien"

Sacó entonces una cajita, y la abrió, mostrando un anillo de compromiso. Pero aquel anillo no era el que ella se había encontrado hace unos meses; este tenía una esmeralda.

"Es… ¡Es precioso!"

"Me costó mucho cambiarlo. Pero este tiene una joya que… bueno se parece a tus ojos, aunque ellos son más bonitos"

Melody se ruborizo por el cumplido.

"Melody ¿Harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!"

Y ambos se besaron.

Por supuesto, Applejack ya lo sabía. Había pillado a su hermano ensayando en secreto.

"¡Qué feliz estoy! ¡Vas a ser una Apple!" exclamó la poni granjera "Bueno, antes ya eras una Apple de corazón, pero… ¡Mi mejor amiga va a casarse con mi hermano!"

Applejack estaba emocionada de verdad, más incluso que cuando terminaba una temporada de cosecha y los beneficios eran altos

"Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?"  
"Bueno… Big Mac dice que quiere anunciar nuestro compromiso en la próxima Reunión Familiar, que es en un par de meses. Después de eso… ¿Cuánto tardaría la granja en estar lista?"

"¿Queréis casaros aquí?"

"¡Claro! ¿Dónde si no? ¿En Canterlot? ¡Yo no soy Rarity!"

Ambas rieron por la broma.

Tras un rato en silencio, Applejack dijo:

"Ojalá yo también encuentre a mi poni especial pronto"

Las palabras de su amiga, hicieron que Melody recordase su extraña reacción al enterarse de la ruptura de Caramel ¿A qué venía aquello?

La unicornio decidió disipar las dudas preguntándoselo, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga, y podían hablar de cualquier cosa.

"Bueno…" le respondió la poni granjera "Big Mac y Caramel siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, así que le conocí de pequeña. A veces jugábamos los tres juntos. El caso es que…"

"Que te gusta" interrumpió la unicornio.

"Sí"

Applejack se sonrojó cuando dijo esto, y se cubrió para evitar que Melody se diese cuenta de ello.

"No tienes por qué avergonzarte"

"Sí ¡Soy odiosa! ¿Cómo puedo alegrarme de que la novia de Caramel le haya dejado? ¡El pobre está destrozado!"

"Solo eran celos"

"¡Los mismos que echaron a perder el elemento de la Bondad!"

"Bueno… Fluttershy se pasó un poco conmigo, pero sé que tú nunca llegarías a algo así"

Al día siguiente, tras dejar preparados unos deliciosos bocadillos de hierba para la comida, Melody decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Por la calle se encontró a Pinkie y su esposo, que habían salido a pasear con sus mellizos, los cuales empezaban a decir sus primeras palabras; también se cruzó con Scotaloo, que la saludó brevemente antes de irse volando con su monopatín a toda velocidad.

Entonces, al pasar cerca de dos ponis, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.

"Me han dicho que está muy mal. Dicen que los Cake fueron a llevarle un pastel que les había encargado y se lo encontraron a punto de ahorcarse"

"No es de extrañar ¡Quería tanto a su novia!"

Aunque quien dijo aquello fue Sweetie Drops, la poni más cotilla del pueblo, Melody supo que hablaban de Caramel. Probablemente solo era un rumor, pero la unicornio decidió ir a visitar al poni.

La casa de Caramel estaba cerca de la Boutique Carrusel, la tienda de ropa del pueblo que, una vez fue casa de Rarity. Melody llamó a la puerta, y tras un momento de espera (que a la unicornio le pareció una eternidad por los nervios) finalmente el poni terrestre le abrió la puerta.

Caramel tenía un aspecto horrible, como si llevase unos días sin afeitarse y lavarse. Melody intentó mantener la calma mientras le preguntaba al poni si podía pasar.

Dentro todo estaba desordenado y sucio, como si al poni no le importase nada.

Tras un rato de charla, la unicornio se enteró de la versión real de la historia.

No fue él quien había roto con su novia, sino que ella le había dejado para salir con el Doctor Whooves, con el que había estado liada en secreto durante meses. Además, él no había intentado ahorcarse, sino que dio la casualidad de que, cuando los Cake llegaron, él sostenía una cuerda en las patas. Lo que sí era real es que estaba muy dolido.

Melody consiguió convencerle de que se fuese a lavar. Mientras este se aseaba, ella ordenó todo con su magia.

Aquella noche, mientras la unicornio se encontraba entre las patas de su amado, le contó lo sucedido.

"Hay que ver cómo llegan a exagerarse los rumores. ¿Verdad?"

"Sip"

"Bueno, si no llega a ser por eso no habría podido ayudar a Caramel aunque tampoco pude hacer mucho…"

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, no tienes por qué sentirte mal"

Las palabras de Big Macintosh reconfortaron a Melody.

"Si consiguiese que él y Applejack se reuniesen en algún lugar…Estoy segura de que ellos son compatibles"

"¿Mi hermana?"

¡Ups! A Melody se le había olvidado que aquello era un secreto. Ahora por culpa de su metedura de pata Big Macintosh lo sabía.

"Ella… me contó que él le gustaba"

"¿No es mayor para ella?"

"¡Tiene nuestra edad! ¿Me estás llamando vieja?"

La unicornio dijo esto muy teatralmente, lo que causó la risa de su prometido. Este la besó.

"En absoluto. Eres perfecta tal y como eres"

Melody se pasó por casa de Caramel durante toda la semana. Únicamente para asegurarse de que seguía comiendo. No quería ver en _La Gaceta de Ponyville_ a su antiguo compañero como titular de una mala noticia. La unicornio solía guardarse la manzana de mejor aspecto que encontraba para llevársela.

Entonces, tuvo una idea. Aquél día fingió haberse hecho daño en el arado.

Applejack le creyó, y aceptó el recado de ir a llevarle al poni "su manzana del día"

Por supuesto, el plan de la unicornio dio sus frutos, la poni granjera volvió feliz a casa, y Melody acudió a la habitación de su mejor amiga para que se lo contase todo.

"En realidad no pasó nada especial" le dijo Applejack "Solo me agradeció el detalle. Aunque me parece que se alegró mucho de verme"

"¿Entonces, por qué no vuelves mañana?"

"¿Crees que aún te encontrarás mal mañana?"

"Puede"

Melody no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al decir aquello. Y así fue como, a partir de entonces era Applejack quien iba a ver a Caramel casi a diario. Unas semanas después, el estado de ánimo del poni parecía positivo.

Pasó un mes.

La vida en Ponyville seguía tan tranquila como siempre.

Los rumores locales habían cambiado, y ahora circulaba el cotilleo de que DJ- Pon3 era lesbiana, y que estaba enamorada de Fluttershy.

La pegaso era otro de los mayores blancos de los rumores del pueblo debido a su último fracaso amoroso, esta vez con el unicornio Comet Tail.

En la situación opuesta se encontraba Rarity, quien llevaba la vida de lujo y fama en Canterlot que siempre había soñado. Ella y su marido Fancy esperaban a su primer hijo.

Por fin llegó el día de la Reunión Familiar de la Familia Apple.

Desde primera hora de la mañana, llegaron ponis de todas partes de Equestria, entre los que, por supuesto se encontraba Apple Bloom, la cual ya estaba a punto de iniciar su último año de estudios.

Tras los juegos llegó la hora de la comida. Todos los invitados se sentaron a degustar los ricos postres que se preparaban para la ocasión.

Entonces, el poni rojo llamó la atención de los presentes, que, poco a poco cesaron sus conversaciones para escucharle.

"Tengo algo que anunciar" comenzó a decir "Mi compromiso oficial con Melody. Nos casaremos tan pronto como la granja esté lista para la boda"

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Tras un breve instante, en el que todos los ojos de los presentes iban de Melody a Big Macintosh y viceversa, comenzaron los murmullos y cuchicheos.

Ella ya se temió muchas veces una situación parecida a aquella. No era de extrañar, si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que absolutamente todos los miembros de la familia Apple eran ponis terrestres y ella era un unicornio.

Uno de los primos de Applejack, Braeburn se acercó a Melody.

"¿Sabes? A mí no me importa que seas una unicornio. Para mí será un placer que formes parte de la familia"

"¡Sí!" exclamó entonces Apple Bloom "¿Qué importa que seas una unicornio? Si Applejack se convirtiera en pegaso ella seguiría siendo parte de la familia"

Los murmullos volvieron a correr entre los presentes, pero esta vez de una forma más positiva.

Finalmente todos aplaudieron, como no habían hecho al principio.

Después de la comida tocaba hacerse la foto familiar. Por primera vez, la unicornio no intentó ocultarse, sino que posó con orgullo. Al fin y al cabo ella también formaría parte de la familia en poco tiempo. Tras la foto todos se fueron.

Mientras recogían, Applejack calculó que la granja estaría lista para la boda en un mes.

Al día siguiente, Rarity llevó a Melody a probarse vestidos de novia.

La unicornio diseñadora le hizo probarse un total de veinte vestidos. Ella le recomendó uno semitransparente de seda, que la futura novia rechazó enseguida. ¡No estaba dispuesta a aparecer el día más importante de su vida con un vestido con el que parecía no llevar nada!

"¿Estás segura de que no te gusta?" volvía a insistir Rarity, a pesar de que Melody ya le había dicho cuatro veces que no "¿Y este rojo?"

"No. Me hace parecer una animadora"

"En ese caso me temo que tendré que hacerlo yo misma"

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a la unicornio de crin rubia.

"¿En serio harías eso por mí?"

"¡Por supuesto! Tú me ayudaste a encontrar el amor cuando te lo pedí"

"Pero no tienes por qué deberme nada. Lo hice porque quise. Además, tu estado…"

"Déjame hacer a mí. Serás la novia más hermosa de todas"

Y, desde aquel momento, la mala impresión que Melody tenía de Rarity se esfumó. Tal vez podían llegar a ser buenas amigas algún día.

Cuando volvía a casa, una voz cantarina sobre su cabeza le hizo detenerse. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Discord.

"Bien, bien. Así que dentro de poco habrá una boda en la granja ¡Con lo que a mí me gustan!"

Melody arqueó una ceja.

"Si quieres, cuando digas el "sí quiero" puedo hacer caer una lluvia de chocolate con leche"

"¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Arruinarías la cosecha!"

"¡Qué sosa eres!"

Ella se ofendió por el insulto y se dispuso a irse, pero el draconius se deslizó delante de ella cerrándola el paso.

"Vamos. ¡Qué malos modales! Después de que me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en venir aquí a felicitarte por tu compromiso"

Su voz sonó falsa, y, la unicornio supo de inmediato que había ido allí por otro motivo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Discord?"

"¿Y tú siendo tan desconfiada eres el Octavo Elemento?"

"¿Acaso me equivoco y has venido sin interés?"

Discord sabía que Melody le había pillado, así que dejó de mentir.

"Bueno, yo… tengo una amiga especial y necesito que me digas si ella y yo tenemos futuro"

"¿No será Applejack?"

La unicornio sabía que con él se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿Por Twilight?"

"¡NO!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno es alguien dulce, simpática…"

"¿Pinkie Pie? ¡Pero ella ya está casada!"

"¡No! Es una pegaso que…"

"¿Rainbow Dash? Ella también…"

"¡Es Fluttershy!"

Por eso Melody no lo había adivinado. Con ella, Fluttershy había sido de todo menos dulce y simpática.

"Bueno, supongo que podría ayudarte. El problema es que ella tendría que estar aquí, y… bueno… yo no le caigo muy bien que digamos"

"Claro que no. ¡Te vas a casar con el chico que le gustaba!"

"Pero yo…"

La unicornio iba a protestar, pero el draconius le tapó la boca.

"No discutamos por eso. Yo me hago cargo de traerla aquí"

Discord chasqueó los dedos y se despareció. Antes de que Melody pudiese plantearse a donde había ido, él volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con Fluttershy.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Discord?" preguntó la pegaso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Melody estaba allí "¿Y qué hace ella aquí?"

La unicornio pasó por alto el insulto y se concentró en ver si detectaba algo.

"¿Ya estás otra vez con tus travesuras, Discord?" preguntó Fluttershy mientras le lanzaba _La Mirada._

"¿Travesuras yo, querida?" dijo él con voz de santurrón.

Entonces, el cuerno de Melody emitió una pequeñísima chispa.

¿Tal vez ellos pudiesen ser felices juntos?

"¿Fluttershy y Discord?" preguntaba Applejack durante la cena cuando Melody le contó lo sucedido.

"¿Por qué no? ¿No conoces ese dicho de que los polos opuestos se atraen?" le respondió ella.

"No digo que no puedan ser pareja, solo digo que es raro"

"¿Y a ti qué tal te va con Caramel?"

"Pues…"

Applejack se ruborizó, y Big Macintosh que estaba con ellas arqueó una ceja.

"Me ha besado" continuó la poni granjera

"¿¡Qué?!" exclamó su hermano "¿No estaba _tan_ deprimido?"

"Bueno, yo creo que ha sido más bien un beso de despedida"

Y, cuando su hermano no la veía, le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga para que viese que era mentira.

La unicornio le devolvió el guiño y luego sonrió. Quizá Applejack encontrase el amor en Caramel. Estaba deseando verlos juntos para comprobar si era cierto.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado._**  
**

_¿Se dieron cuenta de que es verdad que la familia de Applejack son todos ponis terrestres en la serie?_

_Lamento anunciar que este será el último capítulo largo, los siguientes serán más cortos._


	14. Campanas de boda

_Aquí esta el capitulo de esta semana. Lamento decirles que es el último del fanfic. _**  
**

___El epílogo es corto por lo que decidí subirlo todo esta semana._

___¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Campanas de Boda**

La boda estaba solo a dos días.

Applejack ya tenía listo el banquete, así como planificada la lista de invitados.

Acudirían a ella Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash y su marido Soarin; también Pinkie y su esposo Cheese Sandwich; Rarity y su pareja Fancy Pants, Spike, Caramel, Zecora, Braeburn, Sweetie Belle, Scotaloo y la princesa Twilight, quien presidiría la ceremonia.

Fluttershy también había sido invitada, pero la repuesta había sido la invitación rota y manchada de barro. De modo que el coro de aves que piaban la marcha nupcial había sido cedido por el Príncipe Blueblood como agradecimiento por ayudarle a encontrar a Trixie.

Rarity ya tenía acabados los vestidos, pero había logrado que nadie los viese. Quería que fuesen toda una sorpresa. Ni siquiera su marido los había visto.

Pinkie se había encargado de la decoración mientras su esposo se encargaba de los mellizos.

Al final, gracias al esfuerzo de sus amigas, la granja estaba lista para la boda de Melody y Big Macintosh.

El día anterior, Applejack acompañó a Melody a visitar la tumba de sus padres en Canterlot.

La unicornio les puso una rosa a cada tumba. Ella era mestiza, ya que su madre era una pegaso y su padre un unicornio. A pesar de que ella era más parecida a su madre, había salido unicornio igual que su padre.

"Estoy seguro no aprobarían este matrimonio" dijo ella mientras miraba fijamente las tumbas.

"Pues yo creo que sí lo harían" opinó Applejack.

"No lo sé. Ellos siempre me dijeron que me casase con alguna celebridad de Canterlot"

"¿Quieres decir que ellos habrían preferido que te casases con alguien de tu mismo sexo como Photo Finish antes que con mi hermano?" preguntó la poni granjera con incredulidad

"Probablemente" le respondió la unicornio, pero luego guiño un ojo, para que supiese que no lo decía en serio.

Durante el viaje en tren, ambas estaban calladas, hasta que Melody hizo una pregunta:

"¿Crees que Big Mac habrá ido también a visitar las tumbas de sus…? Quiero decir de vuestros padres"

Applejack cogió una bocanada de aire y respondió rápidamente.

"En realidad nuestros padres no están enterrados en ningún lugar que sepamos. No sabemos si quiera si murieron. La Abuela Smith nunca nos habló de ellos mientras vivió"

La unicornio sabía que a la poni granjera, al igual que a su hermano le apenaba muchísimo hablar de sus padres, así que dejó el tema.

Aquella noche, a Melody le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Tenía tantos nervios que tuvo una pesadilla donde Chrysalis y Fluttershy se aliaban para destrozar la boda. Se despertó alarmada y ya no pudo volver a dormir, pese a que aún quedaban horas para el evento.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando los invitados, que se situaban en frente de un altar construido nada más y nada menos que por el novio, y que, como era de esperar estaba adornado con margaritas.

Caramel era el padrino de Big Macintosh, mientras que Applejack era la madrina de Melody.

Rarity ayudó a la novia a ponerse el vestido que había hecho para ella. Era blanco. De cola larga y llevaba de complemento una bella tiara adornada con rosas violetas y rojas.

"Querida, te ves hermosa con él. Sé que está mal que yo lo diga, pero me quedó divino" exclamó la unicornio diseñadora.

"Odio reconocerlo. Pero Rarity hizo un gran trabajo" dijo la poni granjera.

"¡Sí!" asintió la unicornio, que estaba deslumbrada por lo bien que se veía con él en el espejo.

Mientras, Cheese y Caramel estaban aconsejando al novio, mientras este se ponía el elegante esmoquin que Rarity había confeccionado para él.

"Y recuerda. Es mejor evitar cualquier tontería. Hasta la cosa más insignificante puede acabar en una discusión"

"¡Basta, Caramel, lo estás asustando! ¡El matrimonio es algo precioso!" le regañó Cheese Sandwich.

"Porque tú no estuviste con mi ex"

Los dos rieron la broma.

Por fin llegó el momento, y, Big Macintosh junto a su padrino se situó al lado de Twilight que presidía la ceremonia.

El coro de aves comenzó a piar la marcha nupcial, y las miradas de los asistentes se posaron en Melody, quien caminaba hacia al altar junto a su mejor amiga y hermana del novio, Applejack.

Todos estaban impresionados por el hermoso vestido que Rarity había hecho.

La unicornio llegó al altar y se colocó frente a su prometido.

"Queridos corceles y yeguas" comenzó la princesa "Nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión entre Big Macintosh y Melody. Los novios han escrito sus votos matrimoniales"

Big Macintosh carraspeó. Todos estaban deseando saber qué diría, al fin y al cabo no era muy hablador fuera del hogar.

"Melody. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, cuando solo pensábamos en jugar y no nos esperábamos esto. Luego volviste a Ponyville y comenzamos nuestra relación. Me has dado los mejores años de mi vida, y quiero que sea así por siempre"

Era el turno de la novia.

"Big Mac, tú fuiste mi mejor amigo desde pequeña. Sin ti no habría sabido que estaba destinada a confiar. Precisamente mi don me dice que puedo confiar en ti más que en ningún poni, y eso lo dice todo. Voy a quererte y confiar en ti durante toda mi vida"

"Los anillos. Por favor" dijo Twilight

Apple Bloom fue quien llevó los anillos, y cuidadosamente Big Macintosh le puso el anillo en el cuerno a Melody, y ella, se lo puso a él sobre su pata.

"Big Mac ¿Aceptas Melody como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad?

"Sip"

Fue una afirmación breve, pero llena de decisión.

"¿Y tú, Melody? ¿Cumplirás tus votos y le querrás y confiarás en él por el resto de tu vida?"

"En caso contrario dejaré de ser el Octavo Elemento"

"Muy bien ponis. Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" anuncio la princesa.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos, mientras que la unicornio de crin rubia temblaba, pero pronto pasó ese momento incómodo y la ceremonia pudo continuar.

"En ese caso yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya podéis besaros"

La unicornio se acercó al poni rojo y lo besó, en el beso más especial de todos, ya que sería aquel que los uniría para el resto de sus vidas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados vitoreando a los novios.

Tras un banquete en el que todos degustaron las deliciosas empanadas de Applejack, llegó el momento de bailar.

Melody y Big Macintosh bailaron románticamente mientras que Sweetie Belle cantaba _Love is in Bloom_, la canción típica de las bodas con su preciosa voz.

Tras este baile, tocaba el momento en el que los novios cambiaban de pareja en cada canción.

El resto de las canciones eran más rurales, ya que a Applejack (que era quien había seleccionado la música) no le iban nada las cosas románticas.

Mientras Big Macintosh bailaba con Apple Bloom, la pareja de baile de Melody era Caramel.

"¿Entonces, qué vais a hacer en vuestra Luna de Miel?"

"Twilight dice que vayamos a la estación. Se supone que debemos coger un tren especial a un lugar secreto"

"¡Qué bien!"

Cuando acabó la canción, el novio danzó con su otra hermana.

Caramel se disponía a pedirle a Melody que bailase con él otra vez, cuando apareció un misterioso poni.

"Disculpe, señorita. ¿Me haría el honor de concederme el siguiente baile?"

La unicornio reconoció al instante la voz de "aquél poni". Era aquella que había oído por primera vez cuando restauraba Ponyville.

"Con mucho gusto" contestó ella.

Mientras bailaban, la unicornio dijo entre dientes.

"Buen disfraz. Parece que engañaste a todos ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Que Fluttershy no haya querido venir no significa que yo no pueda venir a felicitarte ¿No?"

Melody iba a decirle que no estaba invitado, pero prefirió callarse.

"Esta boda fue fantástica. Aunque en mi opinión habría sido mejor con una lluvia de chocolate con leche…"

"¿A qué digo quien eres en realidad?"

"Vale, solo era un comentario sin ánimo de ofender"

Ambos continuaron bailando.

"¿Sabes? Ahora que Fluttershy ha perdido a su amor platónico creo que no tendrá problemas en salir conmigo" dijo él.

"Me parece que tendrás que esperar un poco" opinó la unicornio "Además ese pensamiento es bastante mezquino"

"Bueno, cuando me reformaron lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. No hay nada perfecto al cien por cien"

Ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos, querida ¿Acaso negarás que esta situación no nos ha venido a los dos de perlas?"

La unicornio vio que llevaba razón, pero como era algo cruel se negó a dársela.

Cuando la canción acabó, "el poni" se fue.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Caramel lleno de curiosidad.

"Un viejo amigo" contestó Melody en pocas palabras.

Poco tiempo después, Applejack puso fin a la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, era la hora que los novios debían ir a la estación de tren.

"Tus maletas ya están en el taxi, _cuñadita_"

La unicornio rio por la forma en la que su mejor amiga se había dirigido a ella.

En la estación aún había luz pese a ser de noche.

El tren particular que llevaba a los novios a su Luna de Miel era conducido por un viejo amigo de la princesa. Melody se subió al vagón con emoción.

"¿La princesa te dijo a dónde íbamos?"

"No. Pero me aseguró que era un lugar muy bonito"

El tren comenzó su recorrido. Mientras que la unicornio, cansada por la emoción de la boda, se durmió en las fuertes patas de su marido.

La dulce voz del poni rojo despertó a la unicornio.

"Ya hemos llegado"

El lugar elegido por la princesa resultó ser la región de Florendia. Una pequeña villa situada a las afueras de Equestria, junto al mar.

De seguro aquella sería una Luna de Miel preciosa. Su hotel era primera línea de Playa.

"Hay hay una luna preciosa" dijo Melody, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

"¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?"

"Pues…"

En realidad a ella sí le apetecía dar una vuelta, pero también le apetecía disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

Su marido pareció leer sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes? Se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer en el agua aparte de nadar"

"¿Qué? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?"

"A estas horas deben estar todos dormidos"

"Entonces vamos" dijo ella con una sonrisita.

* * *

_Ya les dije que este capítulo sería corto._**  
**

_Siento no haber escrito más acerca de la Luna de Miel, pero este no es un relato de tipo M, y paso de suavizar tanto una escena sexual que me quede cursi y/o ridícula._


	15. Epílogo: El después y para siempre

_Este es el epílogo. Es corto, por lo que decidí subirlo junto con el capítulo de la semana._

* * *

**Epílogo: El después y para siempre**

Pasada la Luna de Miel, Big Macintosh y Melody regresaron a Sweet Apple Acres donde continuaron con su vida como granjeros.

Poco tiempo después, Rarity dio a luz a su bebé. Una preciosa potrilla con los ojos azules claro de su padre, pero con la crin morada de su madre. Ella y su marido Fancy Pants llamaron a la pequeña Amethyst.

El tiempo continuó pasando, y, finalmente ocurrió. Caramel se atrevió a pedirle a Applejack que saliera con él.

Todo sucedió una tarde en la que ella y Melody estaban recogiendo manzanas. Entonces, el poni se acercó… ¡Y las manzanas del árbol que la poni granjera acababa de golpear le cayeron encima! Applejack se disculpó enseguida, y le invitó a pasar. Tímidamente, él le preguntó si podía invitarle a salir, algo a lo que ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

Y, por fin, la unicornio pudo comprobar gracias a su magia, que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al principio, Big Macintosh no apoyaba del todo la relación.

"Te comportas como Applejack después de lo del prado" le recriminó su esposa aquella noche mientras daban un paseo por el campo de manzanas.

El poni rojo puso los ojos en blanco, y luego dijo:

"Eso se me hace tan lejano… ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?"

Su tono de voz era de lo más inocente, lo que provocó la risa de su esposa.

"Estábamos en un lugar parecido a este, y tú me estabas besando…"

Entonces ÉL la besó, y a continuación la tumbó con mucho cuidado.

"¿Tal que así? Bueno, que yo me acuerde era de día"

"Calla y bésame" le dijo ella seductoramente.

Un mes después, una noticia llegó a Sweet Apple Acres. Al parecer, Twilight y Spike se casaban. No obstante, era una boda secreta. Algo íntimo que querían celebrar con sus amigos antes de hacerlo público.

A la boda acudieron las Guardianas de la Armonía, sus novios, las Cutie Mark Crussaders y la familia de Twilight.

Todos aplaudieron y, por supuesto, durante el brindis, ambos agradecieron a Melody el haberles unido.

El anuncio del matrimonio entre la princesa y el dragón no fue bien recibido por todos los ponis.

Los rumores apuntaron a un posible Golpe de Estado que tenía su núcleo en la ciudad de Manehattan. Por suerte, el hermano de Twilight, el príncipe y capitán de la Guardia del Imperio de Cristal acudió allí y consiguió desmontar la trama que planeaba atentar contra la corona.

Al mes siguiente, una noticia inquietante se extendió por toda Equestria. La Princesa Twilight estaba embarazada.

Unos cuantos decían que habían tenido que usar inseminación artificial de un donante anónimo, mientras que otros sostenían que la criatura que la princesa esperaba era la señal del fin del mundo.

Pese a todos los rumores, tanto Twilight como Spike sabían que contaban con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Ellos tuvieron un hijo mitad poni mitad dragón al que llamaron Brave Heart.

En cuanto a Fluttershy, aquella Noche Nightmare, ella aceptó la invitación de Discord de ir juntos, algo que sorprendió a todos, pero especialmente a la Princesa Luna cuando llegó allí para desempeñar su papel como asustadora. La princesa llegó a pensar incluso que Fluttershy estaba hipnotizada.

Ellos finalmente acabaron juntos, pero a diferencia de sus amigas, ellos no se casaron. Rarity intentó convencer a su amiga que si se casaban sería mejor, pero eso no hizo cambiar de opinión a la pegaso.

Fluttershy tuvo una hija con Discord, que, al igual que el hijo de Twilight era mestiza. La pequeña tenía el cuerpo de Pony, pero con la cola de su padre. El nombre que sus padres escogieron para ella fue el de Pandora.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor en Sweet Apple Acres.

Tras una gran cosecha de manzanas para el jugo, obtuvieron un beneficio tan alto, que tuvieron suficiente dinero como para obtener nuevas tierras.

"Deberíamos tenerlas en Apaloosa" opino Melody "Dicen que allí requieren muchas manzanas para los pasteles"

"¿Y que los búfalos nos pisoteen los arados al mínimo roce entre ellos y los ponis?" le respondió su cuñada "La mejor tierra es Baltimare. Si pusiésemos allí una segunda granja nuestros beneficios serían mayores.

Applejack se mudó allí para abrir la segunda granja Apple. No obstante, le gustó tanto el lugar que terminó quedándose.

Melody fue a ver a Caramel, quien no se había ido con Applejack.

"¿Por qué te has quedado en Ponyville?" le preguntó la unicornio, aunque parecía más un reproche.

"Yo…"

"¿Acaso vosotros dos no estabais saliendo?"

Mientras hablaba, ella le miraba muy severamente.

"¡Le tengo pánico a los cambios!" contestó el poni.

Melody podía entenderlo. Ella se había mudado a Canterlot cuando era pequeña.

"Tú deberías saberlo" le dijo Caramel como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

"Y sí que fue duro tener que dejar a todos mis amigos. Pero también puede verse de otro modo"

"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"También volví a Ponyville. Si no lo hubiese hecho no hubiese encontrado a Big Mac, ni hubiera podido ayudar a Rainbow y Rarity"

Él bajo la vista.

"Yo sé que Applejack y tú seréis muy felices juntos, pero para ello tienes que espabilar e ir a Baltimare con ella"

El poni no estaba convencido del todo. La unicornio ya no podía hacer nada más, así que volvió a la granja mientras deseaba que su discurso pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Caramel hizo caso a Melody. En Baltimare se reunió con Applejack y ambos se quedaron allí.

Al poco, una carta llegó a Sweet Apple Acres comunicando la boda entre los dos.

Melody y su esposo fueron allí para la ceremonia.

Poco después, Applejack y Caramel tuvieron una hija con el color de su padre y los ojos de su madre a la que llamaron Apple Red.

Melody no podía estar más satisfecha. Había ayudado a todas las Guardianas de la Armonía a encontrar el amor, y ella lo había encontrado en su amigo de la infancia, Big Macintosh. Y, sin embargo su felicidad fue aún más grande una mañana de verano.

Big Macintosh daba vueltas y más vueltas nervioso en una sala de espera del hospital de Ponyville. Junto a él estaban Spike y Cheese Sandwich, dos buenos amigos.

En ese momento, una enfermera le dijo que podía pasar.

Con un nudo en el estómago, el poni rojo entró en la sala.

En la cama se encontraba su amada esposa, y entre los brazos de esta se encontraba envuelto en una manta el hijo recién nacido de ambos.

"Es igualito a ti" le dijo Melody casi en un susurro.

Y era verdad. El color era rojo, igual que su padre y su pelo rubio tendía más al rubio maíz de su padre que al rubio dorado de su madre.

"Quizá con el tiempo veremos si tiene esos preciosos ojos de color esmeralda tuyos" le dijo su marido "¿Te convence que le pongamos el nombre que pensamos si era varón?"

"Ahora que veo que es como su padre estoy aún más convencida"

El nombre que le pusieron al potrillo fue el de Strong Tree.

Big Macintosh cogió a su hijo con mucho cuidado.

Él era la prueba del amor verdadero entre él y su esposa.

Mientras el bebé era trasladado con el resto de los bebés del hospital, Big Macintosh y Melody se besaron sabiendo que su amor era verdadero.

* * *

_Sí, aquí acaba mi fanfic._

_Surgieron tantas subtramas (por ejemplo la historia de amor de las mane six, ya que en este fic me quise centrar sobre todo en "Spilight"), que no quise desvelarlas todas, sino que serán futuros fanfics._

_Por supuesto también tengo pensado trabajar en una segunda parte en un futuro o quizá en una historia de Equestria Girls, pero eso ya se verá._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo esta historia como yo escribiéndola. _

_Ya solo quiero terminar diciendo, que si después de haber leído esto queréis ayudarme con el shipping"Melomac", os pongáis en contacto conmigo por Devianart (en mi perfil está el link a mi cuenta de DA) o mediante un mensaje privado y me contéis lo que tenéis en mente. _


End file.
